


Bleed It Out

by LoganTheAnimal



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Korrasami - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Korrasami is Canon, Minor Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganTheAnimal/pseuds/LoganTheAnimal
Summary: As she listens to Korra give voice to her plan to turn herself over to Zaheer, Asami becomes desperate to stop her - to find any other way.  She's already realized that she has feelings for the Avatar, but she's almost as terrified to admit it to Korra as she is to watch her sacrifice herself.Begins at the end of Book Three, continues through Book Four (possibly post...?).All feedback is welcome.  Follow me on Tumblr @logantheanimal





	1. Monk Stands Ready

Korra stood staring out the window of the airship, listening halfheartedly to the conversation going on behind her. Lin Beifong, her sister Suyin, Korra's father Tonraq, and Team Avatar - Asami Sato, Mako, and Bolin - were trying (and failing) to strategize a way to rescue the airbenders from their prison at the Northern Air Temple. Red Lotus madman Zaheer and three of his closest supporters had gotten frustrated with their attempts to kidnap the Avatar and decided that the best way to take her was to entice her to give herself up. Now they had all of the known airbenders. They had sent Mako and Bolin to deliver their terms to Korra: hand yourself over, or we wipe out the Air Nation forever.

As Korra listened to Bolin make ridiculous bird noises, she realized that there really was only one solution.

"It doesn't matter," Korra finally said, not caring if she was interrupting anyone.  "None of these ideas will work.  The second Zaheer realizes we're up to something he'll wipe out the airbenders."

"And Opal is one of those airbenders," Suyin replied.  "Believe me, I know what's at stake."

"Then I think you'll agree," Korra turned to face the group.  "The only plan that will work...is for me to give myself up."

Everyone froze.  Tonraq's gaze went dark.  Asami's jaw dropped.

"What?"  Bolin spat.

"No!"  Mako exclaimed.

"Korra, no, we'll find another way," Tonraq insisted.

"I talked it over with Lord Zuko, and I've given it a lot of thought," Korra glanced at the floor and took a breath.  "I have to do this."

Asami finally found her voice.  "You can't expect us to stand by and watch Zaheer take you!"

"The world has been out of balance for far too long," Korra said, her words measured.  "It needs the Air Nation.  I can't let Zaheer destroy both it and everyone we love."  She hardened her stare and chose her next words carefully.  "Help me save the airbenders.  Then you can worry about saving me."

Tonraq couldn't reply.  He couldn't fathom watching his only daughter walk willingly into the hands of a man who likely meant to kill her. 

"We're with you, Korra," Suyin stepped forward, sounding more confident than she felt.  "Whatever you need...we're with you."

"I'll go radio Zaheer," Korra said, turning to leave.  She couldn't look her father in the eye.  Had she tried, he wouldn't have been able to look back. 

"We can't be seriously considering this?"  Asami said as the door shut behind Korra.

Tonraq leaned forward on his knuckles, every muscle in his massive body tensed.  The man looked ready to snap. 

"Have you ever known Korra to change her mind once she makes it up?"  Mako offered.

Asami pulled away from the group and rushed toward the door.

"Asami, where are you -" Mako began.

"Someone has to stop this," Asami spat as she yanked the door open and went through it.  Down the short walkway sat the radio room.  The door wasn't completely shut, and Asami could hear Korra talking.

"...You release the airbenders, and I'll turn myself over."

Zaheer's voice crackled over the radio.  "And let you take the only leverage I have?  No.  That won't happen.  Listen carefully..."

His next words were lost to Asami as she burst through the door, fully intent on stopping Korra from agreeing to anything.  Korra, however, was listening carefully to his every word; she looked up at Asami in mild annoyance for the noise being made.  She didn't mean to hurt her friend's feelings and immediately felt a pang of guilt at the look of worry on her face. 

"...That is the ONLY plan that I will accept," Zaheer finished.

"Done," Korra said.  She dropped the radio microphone back into its cradle.

"No," Asami said.  "Korra, no!"

Korra's heart dropped into her stomach at the tears that welled in Asami's eyes.  She knew she had feelings for Asami.  She'd never had feelings for another woman before, and she was certain they wouldn't be reciprocated, so she had kept them to herself.  Whether Asami was aware or not mattered little.  The sight of her in tears broke Korra's heart, and she wanted nothing more than to cut off the deal with Zaheer and go back to trying to concoct a plan that would save everyone so they could live happily ever after.

The Avatar's story, however, is rarely so simple.

"I have to," Korra nearly whispered.  She took one of Asami's hands and squeezed it gently.  "He will kill every single one of the airbenders, including Tenzin and his family, to get to me.  I can't let that happen."  Korra let go and walked out of the room, down the walkway, and back to the control room.  Asami stood frozen in place as she listened to the conversation.

"I have to meet Zaheer at the top of Laghima's Peak at noon," Korra announced.  "Alone.  Once he has me, he'll release the airbenders to you at the temple."

Asami didn't hear the rest of the discussion.  She could no longer hold back her tears.  She pushed through the radio room and back to the quarters that she shared with Korra.  She remembered the day she had realized that she was in love with the Avatar.  It wasn't that long ago; Korra had meditated into the Spirit World to confront Zaheer, only for his henchmen to appear at the Misty Palms Oasis.  With Korra still in a meditative trance, Asami, Mako, and Bolin had realized that the only way to protect her was to get her as far away as fast as they could.  Mako and Bolin remained to fight, while Asami took Korra's body on Naga's back and made a run for it.  Being captured by the Earth Queen's forces during the retreat had definitely complicated things, but when the airship they were aboard crashed, Korra had come through in a huge way.  While Asami worked to get the ship's propellers and engines back into flying shape, Korra had worked to airbend all of the sand out of the vessel.  Asami - having long since noticed the telltale butterflies in her stomach - caught herself staring at the well-toned muscles in Korra's back, shoulders, and arms.  She was sure that Korra had caught her staring, too, when Korra turned and flashed that very endearing, lopsided grin at her.  Asami had refused to turn away.  She had smiled back as brightly as she could.

Asami was sure that she could never tell Korra how she felt.  This sort of thing wasn't what society considered "normal".  Even if it was acceptable, Korra would never feel the same way.  She probably still carried a torch for Mako.  Asami knew she couldn't tell Korra the truth, but she had to do something to stop her. 

 

*     *     *

 

Some time later, the door opened.  Asami sat on the edge of the bottom bunk - her bunk - bent forward, elbows on her knees, sniffling.  She had removed her gloves and set them on the bed beside her.  Korra stepped in and quickly shut the door, her boots making almost no noise. 

Korra moved to kneel in front of Asami.  "I know this is hard..."

"Do you?"  Asami asked, her tone one of hurt.  "Korra, do you have any idea how afraid all of us are for you?  Do you realize how dangerous this is?"

"Do you think I want to do this?"  Korra shot back, incredulous.  "Asami, I'm scared to death right now.  All I can think about is what Zaheer will do if I don't let him take me tomorrow."

"We can find a way to fight him," Asami insisted.

"You're right, we can," Korra replied, her tone softening.  "But we have to make sure the airbenders are safe.  He murdered the Earth Queen.  He will kill everyone I love to get to me."  Korra reached up and gently laid her hand on Asami's cheek.  "If he...If I had to watch him take you..."

Korra slammed her eyes shut, desperate to hold back her own tears and watch her words.  She had to control herself. 

"Only now I have to watch him take you," Asami whispered.  "How much easier is that going to be?"

"I know it won't be easy," Korra replied, pulling all of her resolve to the surface.  "I need you, Asami.  I need every single one of you, or this is going to fail.  You have always been one of the strongest, smartest women I have ever known and I need that now.  All of the airbenders are relying on us for their rescue.  We can make it out of this, but only if you can fight.  I've seen your courage.  I know you can do this."

Asami pulled Korra into her arms and held her as tightly as she could, willing Korra to change her mind.  Korra, the Avatar, needed _her_ strength?  How was she supposed to be strong enough for this?  Where was that kind of courage supposed to come from?  She knew there had to be another plan that she hadn't heard, but right now, she didn't want to know.  She didn't care. 

"I love you."

The words simply slipped out.  Asami was already scared out of her wits, and if Korra was going to pay the ultimate sacrifice tomorrow, she wasn't going to waste what little time they had left.

"I love you, too," Korra replied.

Asami pulled away from her just enough to look her in the eye.  "Korra..."  She was certain Korra hadn't understood her true meaning.  "I _love_ you."

She watched the realization dawn on the Avatar.  The look in Korra's eyes changed as the truth sank in.  They sat inches from one another, staring, neither sure what to say or do next at first.  Finally, Korra surprised Asami.  She brought their lips together in a slow, innocent kiss.  Any superficial fears that either may have had about it disappeared in the moment.  Neither was worried about their hair or whether they were doing it right - they just let it happen.

"Now she tells me," Korra remarked with a sad chuckle.

Awash with relief, Asami smiled slightly.  "What do you need?  Not tomorrow...right here, right now.  What do you need from me?"

"Stay with me as long as you can," Korra pleaded.

Asami nodded.  They crawled into her bunk and worked themselves into each other's arms.  Neither wanted to let go.  Both of them physically and mentally exhausted, they quickly fell asleep.


	2. The Dragon's Lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra teeters on the brink between life and death.

Down in the valley, the group finally met back up. Mako, Bolin, Asami, and Tenzin finally found Suyin, Lin, Tonraq, and all of the airbenders.

"Where's Korra?"  Tonraq demanded, looking around and noticing she wasn't there.

As if in response, a deafening noise echoed through the canyon.  The crowd looked up to see Zaheer flying through the air and Korra, fully in the Avatar state, tearing after him using firebending skills that nobody knew existed.  Everyone visibly winced as Korra bounced off of a plateau and tumbled over the edge, righting herself halfway down and chasing after Zaheer again.

"Zaheer is...flying?"  Jinora thought aloud, awestruck. 

"He's using airbending abilities that haven't existed for hundreds of years," Tenzin remarked.  "The last to have that ability was Guru Laghimer!"

Zaheer and Korra continued their deadly dance, family and friends watching anxiously below.  When Zaheer grabbed Korra and threw her into the side of another plateau, several in the group cried out.  Asami's hands clamped over her mouth.  The children were watching; they all believed Korra was invincible, and scaring them now would be unfair.

Korra found the stream and waterfall at the back of the canyon and landed in it, comfortable in her element.  The water obeyed her every command, shooting out at Zaheer in midair in what would have been painful jets.  He deftly dodged nearly all of them - except the last.  The final jet wrapped around his leg and flash-froze, weighing the man down.  For a brief moment Zaheer panicked, unsure of what to do.  He quickly found his mind again and kicked out at the cliff face, shattering the ice and freeing himself.  Korra had gone after him, but her strength had begun to fade.  Her body remained in motion despite her inability to control herself and she landed hard on a rock ledge just above Zaheer.

The Red Lotus leader flew back up to meet her, picking her up again and tossing her powerless body against the opposing cliff face.  She landed on another, more narrow, ledge, skipped off, and flipped lifelessly over the edge.  Asami's eyes went wide and Tonraq lowered his face onto his tightly clenched fists as Korra tumbled over the edge, skidded and banged on outcroppings and loose rocks on the way down, and landed on her ankles.  The entire group could hear the echoing CRACK of what seemed to be every bone in Korra's lower body shattering on impact.  She had barely slid to a halt when Zaheer picked her up from the canyon floor again, sped into the air, and flung her onto the large plateau in the middle of the canyon.  It overlooked the valley where the airbenders watched.  Zaheer intended to send a message.

"You can't fight me AND the poison," Zaheer mocked.  "Don't worry.  Your pain will soon be at an end."

Much as he had with the Earth Queen, Zaheer used his airbending skills to pick up Korra's body and rotate the air around her head, creating a void that ripped the air from her lungs.

"We've got to help her," Bolin helplessly groaned.

"What do you suggest?"  Tenzin asked, no hint of sarcasm in his tone.  He genuinely hoped someone had an idea.

Jinora stepped forward.  "We haven't had this many airbenders in one place in over a century," she said.  "Everyone, with me!"

Jinora had mastered the use of her chi quite well and now, with a graceful movement of her hands, she curled her chi into the air and brought it into a tight rotation, causing the air above the new circle of airbenders to spin powerfully.  The rest of the group mirrored her movements, creating the most powerful vortex Tenzin had ever seen in his life.  He watched proudly as Jinora led the airbenders, the massive rotating column of air extending all the way to the center plateau.

Zaheer knew what was coming.  He took Korra and began to raise into the sky again, but he was too late.  The vortex was too strong.  He and Korra were pulled down.  Realizing he could probably escape, he let go, sending Korra tumbling toward the ground.  The Avatar wasn't about to allow it to happen so easily.  With the chain still attached to her right arm, she lashed out, whipping it around his ankle.  She dove for the ground and landed hard again, yanking the chain and bringing Zaheer crashing into the dirt.  The landing left a crater in the dust and rock.  Before Zaheer had the chance to move, Lin and Su raised the rock around him, imprisoning him with it.

Korra collapsed in the dirt.

In an instant, Tonraq was on his knees, picking her up and cradling her.  Korra opened her eyes for a brief moment; they glowed brightly, still in the Avatar state.  Her eyes shut again and her body went limp.  Asami dropped to her knees as well, next to Korra's head.  She was afraid to show too much affection with so many people present.

"We have to get her back to Republic City," Asami said, laying a gentle hand on Tonraq's shoulder.  "She needs a hospital."

Korra's breathing was becoming more labored by the minute.

Jinora turned to Su.  "You can actually help her.  The poison is metallic!"

Su bounded to Tonraq's side and sank to her knees, beginning the process of finding the mercury-based poison that was killing the Avatar.  Reaching for some invisible object, Su began at Korra's feet and pulled up toward her waist.  Gathering whatever she'd found with a curling motion of her hands, Su then began pulling toward Korra's head.  Tonraq held her steady as her body jerked upwards, her mouth opened, and a stream of mercurial poison poured forth.  Su tossed it as far from them as she could.  It hit the ground several feet away with a SPLAT.

The glow behind Korra's eyelids snuffed out.  At first, she didn't move.  She almost didn't seem to be breathing.  Tonraq stared intently, unable to speak a word, his worst fear hanging lifelessly in his arms.  When Korra's eyes opened weakly, Tonraq felt a swell of hope that had no words. 

Korra reached up and touched her father's face.  "You're alive," she whispered.

"I'm here, sweetie," Tonraq finally said. 

"Asami?"  Korra asked.

Before Asami could answer, Korra went limp again.

 

*     *     *

 

It would have been quite the spectacle to land the airship in front of the hospital, but space was a major issue in Republic City.  Instead, they had put Korra on the back of Oogi and Tonraq, Tenzin, and Asami raced back to Republic City.  While the airship would have made headlines, it still caused quite the stir when a flying bison landed at the front steps.

Especially when the Avatar was carried inside.

Tonraq refused to let her go until he was sure that she would be properly cared for.  It was a struggle to place her broken body on a bed and walk away.  Tenzin led him to the waiting room and they sat; he laid a weathered, tattooed hand on Tonraq's shoulder.

"As a father," Tenzin began, "I have an idea how this must feel.  I wish more than anything that there was something more I can do, but for now, my home is your home.  I've already instructed Jinora to send word to Senna.  We'll make sure she gets here as quickly and as safely as possible.  Is there anything you need that I can provide right now?"

Tonraq closed his eyes and clenched his jaw.  He was angry, but he knew that none of this was Tenzin's fault.  "No, Master Tenzin.  I just need to know that Korra is alright."

"Miss Sato and I will remain here," Tenzin promised.

They sat in silence as people came and went.  Nurses in starched white uniforms were constantly on the move, always on a mission from one crisis to the next.  With only one hospital in the entire city, everyone was busy.  Tonraq, Tenzin, and Asami all waited anxiously for word of Korra, unsure of what to expect.

When a nurse approached Tonraq, all three snapped their heads around and practically launched themselves out of their seats.

"The doctor will speak with you now, sir," the nurse said.  "Family only," she added sharply, for the benefit of Tenzin and Asami.

Tonraq stared down at the curt woman.  "They are family," he rumbled.  The nurse stepped aside to allow the mountain of a man to pass.  She didn't dare stop the other two as they followed him closely.

Tonraq swung the door to the patient area open wide, holding it for Tenzin and Asami.  A middle-aged doctor with spectacles perched on the end of his nose waited for them.

"Tonraq," the doctor said.  "I apologize, I am not familiar with the customs of the Water Tribes.  How do I address you?"

"I am the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, but Tonraq will do just fine," he replied, trying hard not to let his impatience show.  "How is my daughter?"

"Korra - the Avatar - she is in bad shape, I'm afraid," the doctor said, having never identified himself.  "I am surprised that her injuries are not more severe.  Every bone in her body is cracked several times.  I have never seen such a phenomenon before, but she is the Avatar.  Tell me, did she come into contact with any kind of toxic substance?"

"She was poisoned," Asami replied.  Tonraq had seemed unable to speak.  "Whatever it was, it was heavy in mercury."

"Ah, that makes sense," the doctor thought aloud, bringing a hand to his chin in thought.  "Mercury itself is already extremely toxic to the human body.  The only poison I can think of that utilizes it is usually deadly within minutes.  How long was this poison in her system?"

"We don't know," Asami replied.  "A metalbender was able to remove it, but we don't know how long it was in her body."

"I ask because she is running a very high temperature and has several symptoms that didn't really add up," the doctor sighed.

"What kind of symptoms?"  Tonraq asked.

"Well, despite all of the cracks in her vertibrae, she should have full motor function," the doctor said.  "Unfortunately, she doesn't seem to have any sensation at all and absolutely no reflex in her lower extremities.  Her blood pressure is too high, her heart rate is elevated, and her kidneys and lungs are not functioning properly.  Right now, we can't get a feel for anything else that may be going on because she's in a coma."

All three looked stricken.  Tonraq couldn't speak.

"Will she...wake up?"  Asami asked haltingly. 

"I wish I could tell you," the doctor replied.  "We still know very little about the brain in the comatose state.  We don't even know if there's any activity in her brain yet because we haven't come up with a way to measure it."

"What does that mean?"  Asami continued.

"We don't know if she'll ever wake up," the doctor replied sadly.  "Whatever happened to Korra, her body has shut down.  There's nothing for us to operate on, nothing that we can fix.  All we can do is make her as comfortable as possible.  I'm not going to enforce any visiting hours with her.  I imagine you will want to remain with her around the clock.  I will make sure that the staff accommodates you."

The doctor walked away, still having never given them his name.  Tonraq took a breath and turned to walk into Korra's room.  Asami was right behind him, but Tenzin could not bring himself to walk in.  He stood outside, suddenly noticing how dirty his robes were.

Korra lay flat in the bed, covered in blankets, a glass bottle hanging upside-down above her.  A tube ran from the bottle to Korra's arm; Asami had never seen an IV before.  Whatever was in the bottle was being fed directly into Korra's bloodstream.  She looked like she was sleeping, and Asami badly wanted to shake her awake, see her smile, and laugh about all of this being some kind of elaborate joke.

It was not to be.  Tonraq sank to his knees beside his daughter.  Whatever had held the man together fell away, and the tears that he'd refused to show before sprang forth, wracking his huge body with heartbreaking sobs.  Asami laid a hand on one massive shoulder in an attempt to show support, but she wept alongside him, feeling every bit as helpless and useless as he did. 

Outside the room, Tenzin sank to the floor and buried his face in his hands.  His own tears silently fell.  No father should ever have to lose a child.


	3. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A homecoming...of sorts.

The first two days dragged by interminably. Tenzin went back and forth between the hospital and Air Temple Island, carrying messages and ferrying people. On the third day, Senna arrived, and Tenzin met her at the Temple.

"Master Tenzin," Senna greeted him.  She and Tonraq had grown up with Tenzin and his two siblings, but respect the rank he'd earned was still important.  "Is Korra here?"

Tenzin briefly cast his gaze at the floor.  He'd forgotten that the message he'd sent didn't include the most recent developments.  "Senna, I am sorry, but she's in the Republic City hospital.  Her injuries were too severe to bring her back to the Temple.  She is in a coma."

Senna stared at him as if she hadn't heard what he'd said.  She had, unfortunately, heard every word; now it needed to sink in.  Pema stood by, ready to support her.

"I can take you to the hospital.  Tonraq and Asami have been there around the clock."  Tenzin was uncharacteristically subdued.

"Asami?"  Senna repeated.

"She is, ah...one of Korra's closest friends."  Tenzin knew that Asami was more than a friend.  He had gone to wake the pair up as they approached Laghima Peak and found them in each other's arms.  Korra, however, had asked him not to say a word to anyone about it.  He didn't feel it proper to tell anyone the truth yet.

"Where are Mako and Bolin?"  Senna asked.

"They have been here, helping the airbenders and watching the children," Pema replied.  "All three of them have been invaluable.  Korra chose her friends very well, Senna."

Senna nodded and followed Tenzin out to the quarter, where Oogi waited.

 

*     *     *

 

Asami woke with a yawn.  She sat up from the couch she'd been sleeping on across the room from Korra and looked at her friend, hoping to see her staring back.  Her heart fell when she realized Korra was still out.  Asami carefully folded the blanket she'd been using, laid it at the foot of the couch, and stood to begin what little there was of her daily routine.

There was no sense in putting on makeup.  Asami washed her face, changed clothes (thank the Spirits for Opal and Bolin, who had gone to her mansion to get a few things), and put her hair up to keep it out of her way.  She emerged to the same sight she had awakened to: Korra out, Tonraq sleeping peacefully in a chair by her side.  She had offered him the couch, but the man likely wouldn't have fit on it and had opted to remain as close to Korra as he could be.

Asami turned to sit down on the couch again when she heard a deep breath.  At first, she had dismissed it.  Halfway across the room, however, she realized that while it sounded like Tonraq, it was decidedly NOT.  She turned to look and froze.

Korra was looking right at her.

Asami ran back to her side and sat down on the bed next to her.  She wondered if she was dreaming when Korra's eyes followed her.  "Korra, honey?  Are you really awake?"

Korra blinked, reached up and took one of Asami's hands.  Her grip was weak.  She flashed a weaker version of her lopsided grin, her tired eyes shining.

"Tonraq," Asami called, unwilling to let go of Korra's hand.  "Tonraq!"

The big man reluctantly pulled his chin from his chest and looked up at Asami.

"Korra is awake," Asami smiled.

Tonraq bolted upright and his head snapped over to look at his daughter.  Indeed, she was awake.  He stood and looked down at her, reaching up with one of his big paws to stroke her cheek.

"Dad," Korra rasped.  She started crying at the sight of her father.  "I thought Zaheer..."

"Ssshhhhh..."  Tonraq bent low to kiss her forehead.  "One of the metalbenders caught me.  I'm fine, Korra.  I'm fine, you're awake, we're all going to be okay."

 

*     *     *

 

Tenzin escorted Senna into the hospital.  As they walked down the entry hallway and through the waiting room, they could see the big doors to the patient wing swing open as two nurses and a doctor ran down the hall and rushed into a room.

Tenzin froze.  "That's Korra's room," he said, immediately regretting his words.  Senna, a terrified look on her face, broke into a run herself.  Tenzin followed.

They burst into the room to see everyone smiling.  Tonraq met Senna at the door and flung his powerful arms around his wife.

"She's awake, love," he spoke into her hair.  "It's alright, Korra's awake."

Asami took the opportunity to lean in and kiss Korra's cheek.  "I'm going to step out and let your parents see you for a little while," she whispered.  "I promise I won't be far."

Korra nodded weakly and watched Asami leave the room.

Senna let go of Tonraq and took Asami's place on the edge of the bed.  She reached up to stroke Korra's long hair and smiled brightly.  "I'm sorry it took me so long to get here, Korra."

"You're here, mom," Korra grinned.  "That's all that matters."

 

*     *     *

 

Tenzin had smiled at Korra as he walked out of the room to sit with Tonraq and Senna as they talked to the doctor.  Asami sat back down on the bed beside Korra and took her hand again.

"I've seen you do some pretty incredible things, Korra," Asami said softly.  "But...what I saw the other day, when you were fighting Zaheer...I had no idea you were so powerful."

Korra stroked the back of Asami's hand with her thumb, encouraging her to continue.

"I mean, you're the Avatar," Asami was trying not to cry.  She was afraid that if she looked Korra in the eye, she would.  "Spirits, Korra.  I thought I was about to lose you."

"No such luck," Korra grinned mischeviously.  "You're stuck with me."

Out in the waiting room, the conversation between Korra's parents and the doctor was changing direction.

"Chief, I'm sorry to say this, but Korra would not survive the trip to the Southern Water Tribe in her current condition," the bespectacled doctor said.  "She'll make it to Air Temple Island, but the strain on her body of such a long journey would be too much."

"Then we'll take her to the Temple," Tonraq said resolutely.  "She needs a healer, and you have literally told me that there is nothing you can do but monitor her condition and keep her comfortable!"

Tenzin spoke up.  "Kya is a healer.  She may not be quite as skilled as our mother, but she is still very talented."

"If that is what you wish, then I will arrange for her to be moved to the Temple," the doctor said, "but I must advise against it.  Korra's body and mind are both still very fragile."

"We are aware of her condition and we appreciate everything you've done for her," Senna interjected.  "Korra would be more comfortable at home - whether that home is with our tribe or Air Temple Island."

The doctor nodded.  "I will begin preparation."

 

*     *     *

 

Tenzin had left ahead of the rest to prepare Korra's room and let everyone at the Temple know.  As soon as he arrived, people came from every building on the Island.  Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo came ahead of Pema, who was holding Rohan.  Behind them came Mako and Bolin.  From the meditation garden, nearly all of the airbenders followed.  Everyone had seen Tenzin approaching (Oogi was rather difficult to miss).  Everyone knew that the only reason he'd be here again so soon was if there was news of Korra.

"We're bringing Korra back to the Temple," Tenzin announced.  "I understand that everyone wants to see her, but Korra is in no condition to socialize.  She just woke up this morning, and has yet to be able to sit up on her own.  There are only a few who will be allowed in her room for now, and only for very short periods of time.  Kids," he turned to his three oldest children, kneeling to look them in the eye on their level, "I need you to get her room ready for her.  Make sure to pull the blankets back and burn some incense.  Can you do that for me?"

Jinora silently nodded.  Ikki smiled and replied, "yes, father!"  Meelo looked serious and gave a ridiculous salute.  All three ran off to do as he asked, for once without arguing with one another. 

"This is awesome!"  Bolin gushed.  "We should throw a party!"

"Did you not hear Master Tenzin?"  Mako retorted.  "Korra doesn't have the energy to take visitors.  Do you really think she's gonna be able to sit up for a party?"

"Well, we can have a party for us?"  Bolin offered sheepishly.

"The party will have to wait, Bolin," Tenzin replied.  "Korra needs a minimum of external stress right now.  Tonraq, Senna, and Asami will all be staying as well, Pema.  Do we have enough room?"

"More than enough," Pema replied.  "All of the guest rooms are ready."

It wasn't long before the ship docked and two hospital workers carried Korra onto Air Temple Island on a stretcher.  Asami walked alongside and Tonraq and Senna followed, hand in hand.  The entire group had gathered and watched quietly as she passed; Korra looked at everyone and gave a weak wave, but felt unable to speak without crying.  She was carried through the quarter and into the main residence of the Temple, where Tonraq effortlessly picked her up from the stretcher and put her in bed.  He pulled the covers over her and kissed her cheek.

"Rest, Korra," Tonraq whispered.  "We'll start sessions with Kya tomorrow."

Korra nodded.  Tonraq and Senna left; Asami wasn't far behind.

"Asami," Korra rasped.

Asami stopped at the door and came back.  She sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked Korra's opposing arm, a quizzical look on her face.

"Thank you," Korra said, eyes welling with tears.

Asami's eyes welled up right along with her.  She leaned forward and kissed Korra just under her ear.  "I love you," she whispered.  She sat up and brushed a lock of hair from Korra's forehead.  "Your father was right.  You need rest.  I'll come check on you later."

As Asami left, Tenzin gave her one last look and shut the door.  Korra suddenly felt hopeless and alone, unsure of herself for the first time in her life.

Korra also felt desperately broken. 


	4. Some Other Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A master rises, and an Avatar tries to heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been a student of Shaolin Chuan Fa for nearly half my life. The traditional Shaolin system is based on five basic animals: tiger, leopard, dragon, snake, and crane. Each has their own unique traits. Tiger is very powerful and uses a lot of strength-based, forward movements. Leopard is known for his footwork and agility. Dragon is very flashy and intelligent, using both his beauty and grace to stun an opponent. Snake likes to remain low to the ground and can adapt to a number of situations with his coiling and sudden strikes. Crane is tall and uses his long wings and long beak for precision, distance strikes. Advanced ranks are introduced to animal forms like monkey, mantis, scorpion, even drunken fist (that's fun to practice!).
> 
> I see the bending elements this way...Earth is tiger, fire is dragon, air is leopard and crane, and water is snake. After many years of practicing the different animal forms, learning their intricacies, strengths, and weaknesses, it makes me giddy to see the Avatarverse using kung fu-based stances and forms as a template for elemental bending. (I mean, don't get me wrong...it was super cool to find out that the Jedi were based on the Shaolin monks, but Star Wars has yet to go LGBT.)

For the first few days, Asami slept in the room next door to Korra, assuming she wanted her space and privacy. Korra still couldn't so much as sit up on her own. Asami, Tonraq, and Senna took turns helping her up and trying to feed her, but Korra had little to no appetite and the Air Temple's standard vegetarian diet wasn't helping. None of them wanted to offend Tenzin's family by bringing meat to the temple, but by day three even Tenzin was willing to do whatever was necessary to entice Korra to eat something more substantial than broth. Nearly a week had gone by since the battle with the Red Lotus and Korra was already visibly losing weight. She hadn't needed to lose any to begin with.

Kya slowly tried to work on Korra's body.  Rather than submerging the Avatar in a healing pool - it was on the other end of the island, and getting Korra there would have likely done more harm than good - she brought small amounts of water three times a day to work with.  She started with Korra's bones, hoping to heal the cracks first.  The process began painfully, and while the airbenders had duties to attend to, Korra's family could do nothing but sit and listen to Korra groan and cry as the worst of her injuries was slowly healed.  Kya instructed Senna to slowly feed Korra very small amounts of food because days with no solid food had likely left her body unable to digest what the Avatar would normally have eaten.

By the end of day four, everyone's nerves were on edge.  Seeing and hearing Korra in pain was taking a toll.  After her evening session with Kya, Asami turned to Tonraq and Senna.

"Why don't you two get some sleep?"  Asami suggested.  "I'll make sure Korra is taken care of tonight."

Korra's parents gratefully said goodnight and headed for their quarters.  Asami waited for them to see Korra before walking in, bringing cold water and a clean cloth with her.  Korra always ended her healing sessions with a thin sheen of sweat covering her body and a slight temperature.  Usually it was Tonraq who did this, but Asami was more than happy to give the man a break. 

Asami dampened the cloth and gently began to swab the sweat from Korra's face, neck, and shoulders.  Korra closed her eyes and slowly relaxed at Asami's touch and the feel of the cool water on her skin.  Every time Asami walked into the room, Korra felt both nervous and relaxed at once; she was grateful for her parents and everything they were doing, but being able to admit her feelings to Asami and find that somehow, she felt the same, had been more than just a relief.  Asami was the only person she felt comfortable with for a lot of things right now.  Korra was the Avatar.  She was supposed to be able to fight the most powerful evil beings in the world, and now she couldn't even feed or clothe herself.  There was no way she wanted Mako or Bolin to see her like this.  It was bad enough that Tenzin and Kya had to be in her room on a daily basis. 

Asami laid the cloth aside.  "Is there anything I can do, Korra?  Anything I can get for you?"

"Could you..." Korra began, hesitating before she could finish her thought.  "Could you stay with me?  I've been having bad dreams.  I really don't wanna bother my parents about it."

Asami nodded.  She stood to shut the light off, left her slippers in front of the desk, and carefully crawled into bed with Korra, spooning behind her and pulling the covers over both of them.  She snaked one arm under Korra and around her waist, while the other stroked Korra's long hair.  Asami soothed Korra until her breathing evened out, then finally she let herself drift off.

It was only a few hours before Asami woke to a strange sound.  It took a few minutes, but she finally woke up enough to figure out it was Korra - having more than just a bad dream.  She was curled into a fetal position, every muscle in her body rigid, saying something unintelligible in a series of painful-sounding grunts and moans.  She was warm to the touch and sweating profusely.

Asami threw the blankets down and turned Korra onto her back.  "Korra," she said, trying to wake the Avatar without waking the entire residence.  "Wake up...Korra!"

Korra snapped awake and tried to sit up.  Asami stroked her face and hair to keep her grounded and give her a sense of stability and safety.  "Shhh...it's over...it was just a nightmare...everyone is safe...I'm right here..."

She spoke softly as Korra's breathing slowed.  Her heart, pounding at an alarming rate, began to slow as well, and Korra began to relax.  She turned onto her left side to face Asami and nestled her head under her chin.  Asami wrapped her arms around Korra in a protective gesture and lightly stroked her back, trying in vain to ease the tension there.  She wanted to ask Korra what the dream was about, but now wasn't the time.  She badly needed rest and Asami suddenly understood why Korra always looked so exhausted.  She probably hadn't had a decent night's sleep since she woke from her coma.

When next Asami woke, sun poured into the room through the open window.  The sounds of the ocean greeted her - waves crashing against the rocks around the island, fishing boats cutting through the water, pelican gulls calling out to each other as they sought the best fish.  Today, it sounded like they were content to remain closer to the shore rather than following the fishing trawlers around.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she noticed a third figure in the room.  It was Tonraq, sitting in a chair near the window, watching the pair pensively.  She wanted to explain but Korra was still sound asleep and she didn't want to wake her.

"I'll meet you in the meditation quarter," Tonraq whispered as he rose to leave.  He didn't look angry.  He didn't even look perturbed.  If anything, Asami would have described his expression as happy.  She gingerly disentangled herself from Korra, pulled the blankets snug up to the Avatar's chin, scribbled a note, and crept from the room.  She dressed quickly and made her way out to the quarter, where Tonraq sat quietly watching the pelican gulls.  She joined him there, positioning herself to face him.

"I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable," Tonraq said.

"Not at all," Asami replied, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  "I fully expected one of you to check on Korra this morning."

"I wasn't expecting you to be there with her," Tonraq sighed.  "To tell the truth, I was rather surprised.  I don't mean to pry, but are you and Korra...well...more than friends?"

Asami was stunned by the question and her expression showed it.  "Um...I, ah...I'm not sure what to say to that..."

"I'm not angry, Asami," Tonraq was quick to reassure her.  "Quite the opposite.  Nothing would make Senna and I happier.  Completely aside from knowing early on that Korra was the Avatar, we both knew when she was much younger that she was...unique."

"I'm not sure if Korra was ready to tell anyone," Asami said apologetically.  "But...well, you're her father.  We are more than friends, but I'm not sure where this is going.  We talked about it, but right now romance is hardly our first priority."

Tonraq smiled warmly.  He came across as one of the most genuine human beings Asami had ever met - that explained where Korra got it.  She took after her father in a big way.  "I couldn't have asked for a kinder soul for her.  You're a wonderful person, Asami."

Asami nearly broke into tears at those words.  "That means a lot to me, Tonraq."

"Your support has meant the world to all of us," Tonraq said softly.  "It hasn't escaped our attention that there are some things that she'll only allow you to help her with.  You haven't uttered a single word of complaint and haven't even considered leaving so far.  It should go without saying, but...I hope Korra realizes what she has.  If you need anything - and I do mean anything - you let me know.  Please?"

"I will," Asami promised.  "I'm curious...what do you think the others will think of us being in a relationship?"

Tonraq thought for a moment, then smiled again.  "I have never known Tenzin and Pema to be anything other than open-minded and accepting.  I can't imagine them raising their children to be any different, and if what I've seen is any indication, those kids adore both you and Korra.  When you're ready to tell them, I'm sure they'll be totally fine with it.  Meelo might tease you both for weeks..."

Asami laughed brightly at his last remark.  "Meelo wouldn't be Meelo if he didn't tease."

"And pass gas," Tonraq grumbled.  "Spirits, that child can clear a room!"

Asami could only laugh.

Tonraq chuckled, thinking for a moment before his next question.  "Was there a reason why you stayed with Korra last night?"

That all but stopped the laughter.  Asami's smile faded somewhat.  "She didn't want to bother you last night.  She's been having nightmares.  She didn't want to be alone.  She had one last night bad enough that it even woke me up.  I can imagine that with everything she just survived...it can't be easy."

Tonraq stared at the stone meditation circle he was sitting on.  "You know, when Korra first started showing signs of being the Avatar - being able to bend water, Earth, and fire - we were so proud.  We were so excited for her.  She was so young, though.  She was only five.  She was six when the White Lotus took her to start her training.  Tenzin warned us that having other children might be difficult, to the point of being unfair because our other children would grow up in the shadow of the Avatar.  I didn't even think about how dangerous this would be for her until she was nearly fourteen.  When I heard what happened with Amon was really when it started to sink in.  I never thought, when she first left for her training, about the fact that the Avatar routinely risks their life to keep a delicate balance in the world.  Now she's had to literally sacrifice herself."

Asami allowed tears to fall.  She didn't know how to respond.  Her mother had died when she was young, and her father had turned out to be a terrorist supporter of the Equalists.  Her father, Hiroshi, had been a very loving man, but hearing Tonraq talk about Korra made her miss her own father despite what she knew he was.

"She may be the Avatar," Tonraq continued, looking away, "and she may really belong to the whole world, but Korra is still my little girl.  She always will be."

Asami reached forward and squeezed one of his big, tough hands.  "I've grown to love Korra with all my heart, Tonraq.  She is a beautiful person with a big heart.  I'm lucky to have her in my life, and I will always be thankful that she had you and Senna as parents.  You helped make her who she is.  I hope you never forget that."

Tonraq smiled wistfully, choking back his own tears.  Asami stood and looked toward the Temple residence.  "Speaking of whom...we should probably go wake her up.  As much as she needs her rest, she still needs to eat and she has a session with Kya soon."

Tonraq stood and enveloped Asami in a great bear hug.  The two of them walked back to the residence in silence, at peace for the first time in days.

As they walked to Korra's room, Tonraq stood aside and allowed Asami to walk in alone.  He quietly watched as Asami knelt next to her bed and gently began to wake the Avatar, stroking the length of her arm to slowly bring her back to the living world.  Senna approached quietly, a sleepy smile on her face.  Tonraq gestured toward Korra and Asami with a single nod of his head.  Senna stood beside him to watch.

Korra's eyes opened and sparkled with recognition.  A smile swept her features and she reached up to stroke Asami's cheek.  "Good morning."

"Good morning," Asami smiled sweetly.  "I'd ask if you slept well, but you didn't even stir when I climbed over you to get out of bed."

"I had the best sleep I've had in a long time," Korra whispered. 

"I know you'd probably rather do a hundred other things," Asami sighed, "but you need to eat.  Kya will be here before long."

Korra closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  "I know it has to be done.  I do.  I'm just tired of having to do it."

"I know," Asami whispered, planting a lingering kiss on her forehead.  "I promise, I'll be down the hall."

Tonraq looked down at Senna and gave her shoulder a squeeze.  The situation was less than desirable, for sure, but they felt a deep sense of peace knowing that Korra had someone like Asami.

 

*     *     *

 

As the airbenders practiced in the kwoon on the other side of the island, Tenzin leading their meditation and forms lessons, Pema sat down with Senna, Tonraq, and Asami.  She poured tea for each of them.  Nobody could miss the sounds of Kya working on Korra down the hall, a reminder that the Avatar had a long way to go.

"I know this can't be easy for you two," Pema said to the Chief and his wife.  "If seeing it wasn't bad enough..."

The pause was punctuated by a cry of pain from the room down the hall.

"I can't think of anywhere we'd rather be, honestly," Tonraq said.  "I mean, we'd prefer to be at home with her, barring that...Air Temple Island has become our home away from home.  I feel more comfortable here than I do in the Northern Water Tribe."

"You only say that because Desna and Eska are creepier than your brother," Senna joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Tonraq chuckled at the reminder.  "Really, though.  Your family has been amazing, Pema.  We owe you a debt that cannot be repaid."

"You gave us Korra," Pema smiled.  "If anyone owes a debt, we do."

A few minutes later, Kya came back out to the dining hall and took a seat next to Senna.  She looked tired and gave the woman a pained, apologetic look.  Senna caught the unspoken message and drew Kya into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry, Senna," Kya sobbed.  "I wish there was some other way..."

"There is nothing to be sorry for," Senna whispered.  "It has to be done.  It's going to hurt before it heals, we all know that."

Asami excused herself quietly.  "I'll go take care of Korra," she said.  She went through her newly-acquired routine, taking cold water and a clean cloth to mop Korra's face and neck, then slipping out of her boots to lay down with her and hold her for a couple of hours while they listened to the waves wash the rocks below.

Korra was slowly getting some of her strength back.  She wrapped her arms around Asami's midriff and held her tighter than she had since the night before the battle.  "I love you," she whispered.

Asami smiled into the top of her head.  "I love you, too."

 

*     *     *

 

Asami slipped a pin into the Water Tribe headwear that held Korra's hair in a bun and smiled.  "There you go," she said.  "All fixed up for a formal Avatar appearance."

Korra dutifully looked into the mirror that Asami held up for her to check herself in.  She was somewhat surprised to see herself; she hadn't in two weeks.  She had dark circles under her eyes, no doubt from the stress of the healing sessions that had slowly become less painful (but were still uncomfortable nonetheless).  Asami had done a fantastic job with her hair, but her face almost looked gaunt.  She still couldn't stomach much food.  She was sleeping better than she had, but her nights - and Asami's by extension - were still punctuated by nightmares.  She tried not to disturb Asami and had even considered asking her not to sleep in her room anymore, but if Asami wasn't there she'd get no sleep at all.  It was selfish, she thought, but if Asami knew of her misgivings she'd hear none of it.  Not once had she left Air Temple Island for a single thing.  If Korra tried to be selfless now, Asami would refuse to allow it.

"It's great," Korra finally replied with a weak smile.  "Thanks."

Asami came around to the front of her wheelchair and knelt to talk to her.  "Nobody expects you to bounce back right away," she said, stroking Korra's shoulder.  "It's only been two weeks.  You still need time to heal.  You know that, no matter what, I'm here for you.  Right?"

Korra nodded.

Asami held Korra's hand and gave it a squeeze.  "I know this is hard, Korra.  I know you don't like the idea of being seen like this.  We all love you.  Nobody is going to judge you today.  Let's just try to enjoy this today...for Jinora."

Korra gave a weak smile in agreement.  Asami turned her wheelchair around and wheeled her out of the residence, heading for the main Temple.  When they made it there, Asami froze.  She had forgotten that there was a veritable mountain of stone stairs leading into the Temple.

Before either girl could comment, Senna bent down to wrap Korra in her arms.  Right behind her, Tonraq knelt in front of her and leaned in to kiss her cheek.  He took her hands in his and rubbed the backs of her hands with his thumbs.  "You look beautiful, sweetie."

Korra kissed his cheek in return, something she had never done.  Tonraq smiled broadly, happy to see her out - even if it was with heavy assistance.

At that, Tenzin smiled.  "You're looking stronger every day, Korra," he said.

Ikki and Meelo ran up to Korra, neither caring one whit about the wheelchair. 

"I wanna help!"  Ikki said.

Meelo launched himself into Korra's lap.  "I'm gonna ride with Korra!"

Korra wrapped her arms around the young airbender and smiled.  Lin stepped forward and stood resolutely next to the Avatar.  "I've got this," she said.  She thrust her fists forward in a very tiger-like Earthbending movement, jerking the stone ledge they were on upward several inches.  "Hang in there, kid."  the ledge raised from the ground, leading them up the staircase into the Temple.  Asami was grateful for Lin at that moment.  The police chief was, more often than not, rather brusque; today she seemed to understand the predicament better than most.

On the ground below, the older adults all watched sadly.

President Raiko, who had wanted to speak to Korra and hadn't had the courage in the moment, spoke first.  "She's not looking good."

Tonraq bristled at the politician's words.  "Neither would you, if you'd gone through what she has."  He'd never had much respect for politicians.  Then again, the Water Tribes had never had use for them.  The chief was chosen by blood, rendering any need for political posturing useless.

Tenzin's eyes had never left the Avatar, even as the stone ledge reached the top of the stairs.  "She'll be fine.  She just needs time to heal.  The poison took an enormous toll on her."

"Naturally," President Raiko remarked.  He never addressed Chief Tonraq.  "I'm just saying...with the Earth Kingdom in complete disarray since the loss of the queen -"

Lord Zuko spoke up at that point.  "...And even with Zaheer locked up again, we still don't know how many Red Lotus members might be hiding."

"Exactly," President Raiko returned.  "With the world becoming more dangerous, we need the Avatar now more than ever.  Who will protect us while she's in a wheelchair?"

Tenzin pondered his words long and hard.  Who, indeed?

 

*     *     *

 

The Air Temple had been carefully decorated for the ceremony.  Wind chimes had been hung from the rafters above the main viewing area and incense was burning.  Prayers had long since been offered by the airbenders themselves, the incense sticks a testament to that.

"Jinora, come forward," Tenzin said.

A hooded figure, no more than four feet tall, stepped out to meet him and took a knee.

"Today, we welcome the first airbending master in a generation," Tenzin said.  He was trying to hide his fatherly pride, but it wasn't working.  It came through in his next words.  "I couldn't be more proud of my daughter. 

"When the existence of our people was threatened, when the Avatar's life hung in the balance, Jinora never gave up hope.  Thanks to her leadership, I see a very bright future for the Air Nation.  Of course, there would be no Air Nation without Avatar Korra."

She hadn't expected Tenzin to say one word about her.  Part of her wanted to sink into the floor and disappear. 

"She opened the portals and somehow, the world began anew for us," Tenzin continued.  "She was even willing to lay down her own life to protect ours.  There's no way we can ever repay her for all she's done...but we can follow her example of service and sacrifice.  So, while she recuperates, the Air Nation will reclaim its nomadic roots and roam the Earth.  Unlike our ancestors, we will serve people of all nations...working wherever there is corruption and discord, to restore balance and peace. 

"Avatar Korra...I vow that we will do everything in our power to follow in your footsteps and bring harmony to the world."  Tenzin planted his right fist against his left palm, signifying peace covering war, and bowed.  Korra returned the age-old gesture.

"Now, let us anoint the master who will help lead us in our new path!"

Tenzin reached down and removed the hood, revealing Jinora with a shaved head and brand-new air master tattoos.  The airbenders lined up behind her manipulated the air just enough to raise the air from the incense pots to the windchimes, filling the space with random musical notes.  Jinora stood and hugged her father tightly. 

Korra, touched by the words from Tenzin, allowed a few tears to slip unbidden down her cheeks.

 

*     *     *

 

Later that evening, Asami was helping Korra prepare for bed when the Avatar spoke up unexpectedly.

"I'd like to go home for a couple of weeks."

Asami, having long since changed into her nightgown, placed Korra's Water Tribe headwear on the desk.  She was about to say something when Korra interrupted her thoughts.

"I'd really like it if you could come with me for at least a part of it."

She froze, unsure of what to say at first.  Korra's desire to introduce her to her culture wasn't something she had expected, but was definitely something she had hoped for.  "You want to take me to the Southern Water Tribe?"

"I know it wouldn't be easy for you," Korra said.  Her tone was almost sad, as if she expected Asami to refuse.  "I can't exactly take you on a tour, but...I've seen a lot of your home.  I'd like you to see mine."

Asami turned to face her with tears in her eyes.  "I'd love to," she replied.

Korra smiled.  "You would?"

Asami nodded and joined her on the bed.  She kissed Korra's forehead again, something she never tired of doing.  "I would love to go with you."

Korra wrapped her in a hug as tight as she could muster. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Korrasami anniversary, folks.


	5. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami sees the Southern Water Tribe for the first time.

Their quest from Republic City to the South Pole had been long and cold, but Asami had packed carefully for the trip. Korra, Senna, and Tonraq had all warned her that it was a level of cold that she had likely never experienced before in her life. Asami had trusted her assistant, Mei Li, to buy the appropriate clothing and gear for the climate.

They weren't kidding.

The cold hit Asami like a brick wall when she emerged from the warm bowels of the ship at the docks.  The wind cut through three layers of clothing and her heavy, fur-lined coat.  Even the balaclava covering her forehead, nose, and mouth was no match for the brutal chill that sank into her bones within seconds.

"Spirits!"  Asami exclaimed.

Korra smiled, closed her eyes, and tipped her head back.  "I know.  It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"It's beautiful," Asami agreed, teeth already chattering.  "And colder than a witch's boob!"

Korra laughed aloud.  "I told you!"

"No, you didn't," Asami retorted.  "You told me it would be cold.  'Cold' isn't quite the proper adjective, Korra!"

"Okay, so it's mind-numbingly cold," Korra joked.

Tonraq laughed as he passed the couple.  "I was going to say 'glacially frigid'."

"That too," Asami called after him.  She pushed Korra's wheelchair down the ramp, Senna close behind.

"This is home," Korra said.  "We're used to this.  I still haven't gotten used to the sweltering summers in Republic City."

"It's not sweltering," Asami countered.

"It's one-hundred-eight degrees in the summer, Asami," Korra retorted.  "Human beings were not made for that kind of heat!"

 _108 degrees Fahrenheit sounds rather inviting right now_ , Asami thought.  There's no way she'd say it aloud.  She didn't want Korra to think for a second that she didn't want to be there with her.  "You're right, we weren't, but it's only that hot for a week!"

Senna led them to the sled that would take them to the palace.  It was wider than most of the other sleds, having been made mostly for carrying heavy loads; Korra and Asami weren't heavy, but Korra's wheelchair had to be accommodated.  Tonraq tied the wheelchair down to make sure Korra didn't roll off the end and the group made their way to the chief's palace.

Korra hadn't visited since her father had become the chief.  This would be her first time inside the palace, and she felt very out of place in it.  It was very warm and it had all the hallmarks of the Southern Water Tribe and its culture, but was enormous.  The room designated as hers was far too big, and once they were there she said so.

"What am I going to do in a bed this size?"  Korra wondered aloud.

Asami smirked and kissed Korra just below her ear.  "I can think of a few things," she said suggestively, nipping at Korra's earlobe.

Korra blushed furiously.  "Um...well, ah..."

"You know how cute you are when you're flustered?"  Asami giggled, sitting down on the edge of the big bed and facing Korra.

"You keep saying that," Korra said, her cheeks still rosy red.  "I just feel flustered."

"It's adorable," Asami said, a smile lingering on her face.

"I'd love to take you on a tour of the palace," Korra offered, "but it's my first time, too.  I have no idea where to take you."

"I can handle that," Senna replied, standing in the doorway with a warm smile on her face.

Korra pulled her wheelchair around so she could see her mother.  "Uh...how long have you been standing there?"

Asami just laughed.  "She just walked up, Korra."

"Why, something you didn't want me to witness?"  Senna chuckled.

Korra blushed even more violently than before.

Senna laughed heartily this time.  "Come on.  I'll show you both around."

 

*     *     *

 

After the tour - which only made Korra feel more out-of-place than before - they ate and everyone headed for bed.  Asami wheeled Korra back to their room so they could figure out a routine.

Once they decided which side of the bed Korra preferred (the right, closest to the door), Asami put the brakes on the wheelchair.  Korra was about to ask her to call for her father when Asami bent down, carefully positioned her arms under Korra's knees and behind her back, and picked her up in a single fluid motion.

Korra looked at her in surprise.  Asami merely smiled at her.

"Did you think I wasn't strong enough?"  Asami asked, setting her down carefully in bed and pulling the covers over her.

"Well...um..."  Korra stuttered, unsure of what to say.

Asami laughed as she began changing into her pajamas.  "You're so _cute_ when you're flustered!"

"Again, you keep saying that..."

Asami turned the lights off and climbed into bed next to Korra.  Naga had curled up at the foot of the bed.  "It's only because you are.  I find it to be one of your more endearing attributes."

Korra had simply laid down and nestled her head down into her pillow.  Asami laid down on her left side and stroked Korra's right arm.  "This is so much better than the single you had at the Temple.  Not that I'm complaining, but I do like the fact that I won't fear pushing you onto the floor."

Korra turned to look at her in the lunar light pouring in through the window.  She had a snarky remark on the tip of her tongue, but it was silenced at the sight that met her.  "...Wow," Korra finally muttered.

"What?"  Asami asked.

"You're beautiful," Korra replied.

"Come on, Korra," Asami snorted.  It was the most feminine, attractive snort Korra had ever heard.  "I'm in my pajamas with no makeup on."

Korra stared in wonder.  "I think you're more gorgeous without it."

Asami was completely taken aback by her words.  Korra had never been the most eloquent, but with one sentence she had taken Asami's breath away.  Asami rolled until she rested on her elbow and leaned down, kissing Korra deeply, words completely escaping her.  She pulled Korra over until they were facing each other, making out as if the world were about to end.

 

*     *     *

 

Asami woke with a start.  It took some time, but she woke enough to realize that Korra was shivering uncontrollably.  She was laying on her back, muscles twitching involuntarily, occasionally moaning.  Asami sat up and turned to face Korra.

"Korra, baby," Asami said.  She stroked Korra's face with a somewhat heavy hand, trying to wake her.  "Wake up."

After a minute, Korra's eyes finally shot open.  She sat bolt upright and tried to control her breathing.

"I'm sorry, Korra," Asami whispered.  "You were having a nightmare.  I couldn't leave you like that."

Korra shut her eyes again and tried one more time to control her breathing.  "I can't...I can't get it out of my head."

"What?"  Asami asked, her left hand reaching up to rub small circles in Korra's back.

"Zaheer," Korra panted.  "He won't leave me alone."

Asami drew Korra close, wrapping both arms around her tightly.  Korra nestled her head into Asami's shoulder and gripped her upper arm for dear life.

"He's locked away where he can't get out now," Asami whispered.  "You put him there.  You did exactly what you needed to do, Korra.  He can't hurt you here."

Asami held her until she was certain Korra had fallen asleep again.  She laid her back down on her left side and curled up behind her, wrapping both arms around Korra's midriff.  Naga whined from her position at the foot of the bed, clearly worried about her best friend.

 

*     *     *

 

Korra had promised Mako and Bolin that she would only be gone for two weeks, and she promised to write to them.  Neither ended up being true.  After a week and a half in the South Pole, Asami received a letter from her assistant.  Future Industries still needed her, and Mei Li could only carry Asami's role so far.  Asami tried desperately to work things out through correspondence but it wasn't to be.  Asami was badly needed.  She made preparations to return to Republic City, feeling guilty that she was going back without Korra.

"It's alright, Asami," Korra promised.  She was in her wheelchair facing Asami, who stared out the window of Korra's room at the Water Temple outside.  "I know I said I'd only be here for a couple of weeks, but I just need a few more than I anticipated.  You don't need to be here every waking moment."

"I don't need to be," Asami agreed, "but I want to be.  I love your parents, and I trust that they can take care of you far better than I can, but...I want to be here to support you.  I love you."

Korra stopped in her tracks.  She wasn't sure how long she was really going to be here, but she never stopped to consider how Asami would feel about leaving.  "I love you, too, Asami.  I do.  But I know that Future Industries can't survive without you, and I can't possibly ask you to stay here with me when your company needs you, too.  I'll heal.  I'll be right behind you."

Asami flopped down on the bed facing Korra.  "I need to make sure you're alright, Korra," Asami said.

Korra wheeled herself as close to Asami as she could get.  She took Asami's hands in her own.  "I'll be fine.  I promise you, I'll be back.  If you feel you need to and you have time, come back down here.  You're always welcome here."

Asami leaned forward, never letting go of Korra's hands, and kissed her.  "I can't tell you enough just how much I love you."

"I love you, too," Korra replied, her voice barely a whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short chapter, but work has kept me very busy. 
> 
> I'm considering an AU storyline featuring Korra as a firefighter. What say you? I wouldn't start on that one until I'm finished with this one.
> 
> (Editing note: I did just fix a pretty impressive gaffe. In my defense, I was recently injured at work and still occasionally take pain meds. I had accidentally mixed it with some alcohol, and, well...I felt spiffy, but my mind wasn't running on all six cylinders!)


	6. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avatar goes missing.

It took time for Asami to adjust to being back in Republic City. It wasn't that she had gotten used to the cold of the South Pole; she had gotten used to sharing a bed with Korra and helping her with her daily routine. It felt wrong coming back without her. Her feelings had taken deep root while she'd been helping take care of the Avatar, and leaving felt like abandonment. She made sure to radio Tonraq to let him know that she'd made it home, although Korra was in a session with Katara. Asami promised to write to her the instant she had time to pick up a pen and dropped into her chair, resolved to sort through the mess that greeted her on her desk.

Mako unexpectedly appeared at her office door just a few hours later as Asami was elbow-deep in blueprints and proposals.  She froze when he walked in.  Mei Li hadn't told her who it was, only that a Republic City police detective was asking for her.  She hadn't stopped to consider the fact that it might be him.

The young officer entered slowly, smiling gently, unsure what to say at first.  "Hey, Asami," he finally managed.

"Hi, Mako," Asami grinned.  "It's good to see you.  What brings you to my office today?"

"I heard you were back," Mako replied, clearly nervous.  "Um...how are you?"

Asami sat back and sighed.  "I'm alright, I suppose.  I feel guilty about leaving so quickly, but I didn't have much of a choice.  Korra promised she wouldn't be far behind me, but..."

Mako looked concerned when Asami's voice trailed off.  "But...what?"

Asami stared at her desk.  "I don't know if it's going to be that simple."

"What do you mean?"  Mako asked.  "How is she?"

"She still can't walk on her own," Asami replied.  "She wasn't being totally honest with me about how she was doing before I had to leave, either.  I got the feeling that she was trying to protect me from something."

"Protect you?"  Mako repeated. 

"It's hard to explain," Asami sighed heavily.  More like uncomfortable, she thought to herself.  How do I tell you that Korra and I are in love with each other?

Mako dropped into a chair in front of her desk and cast his gaze at the floor before looking up at her again.  "Why would she -"

"Mako, Korra is very proud," Asami cut him off.  She seemed to know the question was coming, that he wouldn't let it drop.  "She's the Avatar.  She's carried the weight of the world on her shoulders since she was six years old.  Zaheer nearly killed her."  She had to pause to keep her emotions in check.  "Now she can't do much for herself, and all of the people she sacrificed herself to protect have to help her complete the simplest of tasks.  She doesn't know how to accept that kind of help, and she feels lost."

Mako hadn't thought of it that way.  Then again, he had no idea that she still wasn't walking.  Asami hadn't told him anywhere near everything, but what she had said was still something of a revelation to him. 

"Should we go down and visit her, maybe?"  He asked.

Asami was afraid he'd ask that question.  "I don't know, Mako.  I'm not sure that would be the best idea.  It was hard enough for her having me there."

"There has to be something we can do!"

"Write to her," Asami leaned forward and offered.  "Talk to her about something other than the weather, Mako.  She might not write back right away, but she needs to know that she'll have our support no matter how long it takes for her to get well.  Right now she isn't dealing well with anybody seeing her in the state she's in."

Mako nodded, clearly still frustrated, and stood to leave.  "I, uh...need to get back to work.  I'm glad you're back."

Asami watched him leave and stifled a sob.  Mako was never the type to deal with a problem through feelings.  He was a typical man.  He liked to take action, and emotions didn't fall into the appropriate category for him.  She'd never be able to tell him that Korra had terrifying nightmares and was self-conscious about needing help getting dressed and using the bathroom.  Those aren't things that Mako would understand.  She was pretty sure that Bolin, for all of his touchy-feely personality, wouldn't quite understand, either.

 

*     *     *

 

Two weeks flew by.  Asami stayed busy, although she wrote to Korra regularly.  She wrote about new designs she was working on, business proposals being extended by both private and government entities - she told Korra everything.  She hoped that keeping Korra in the loop would help her return to something resembling normal.  When three, four, and five weeks slipped past without so much as a peep from the South Pole, Asami started to worry.

She knew that Mako and Bolin were writing, but Mako didn't know what to write and Bolin was always overly dramatic.  The latter of the two showed up six weeks after Asami had returned, his fire ferret Pabu draped happily around the back of his neck.

Asami knew he was coming by the shriek let out by Mei Li.

"Oh, no!  He's perfectly tame!"  Bolin tried to reassure the poor woman.  "See?  You can pet him!"

Asami ventured out to the reception area with a knowing smile on her face.  She came out to find Mei Li hesitatingly reaching forward to give Pabu a treat, Bolin grinning from ear to ear.  As soon as Pabu took the treat he chattered and sniffed her hand, inviting her to scratch his head.

"Hey, Asami!"  The Earthbender bellowed, his grin breaking into an all-out smile.  "Check this out!"

Mei Li noticed her boss and snapped backward.  "I'm sorry, Miss Sato -"

Asami giggled.  "Don't be.  Pabu is adorable."  She stepped forward and gave Pabu a full-palmed rub over the top of his head, earning a happy chitter.  "Come on in, Bolin."

Bolin followed Asami back into her office, shut the door behind him, and plopped down in a chair in front of her desk.  "So...how's the most beautiful CEO in the world on this fine day?"

"I'm doing just fine, Bolin," Asami chuckled.  She knew he wasn't really flirting; this was just the way Bolin was.  "What brings you to my office?"

Bolin looked at her pensively.  It was a pleasant, almost proud expression, giving Asami the impression that he had big news.  "I've made a decision about my future."

"Oh?"  Asami said.

"The Earth Kingdom has been a mess ever since Zaheer murdered the Earth Queen," Bolin sighed.  "Everything, from the big cities to the smaller towns, has been affected.  One of Suyin Beifong's captains has been working to put things back together.  It's slow, but it's good work.  I'm joining them."

Asami was taken aback.  "What made you decide you wanted to help the Zaofu army with rebuilding efforts?"

"Well..."  Bolin seemed to weigh his response carefully.  In the end, he simply needed to be honest, and he knew it.  "I've been waiting for Korra to come back.  I knew she'd want to do that work and I wanted to help her, but I can't wait anymore.  I can't just sit back and do nothing.  If Korra were here, she'd want me to be out there helping people."

Asami's heart skipped a beat.  He spoke as if Korra were dead.  She knew he didn't mean it that way, but it brought back a flood of paralyzing fear that Asami had felt when they didn't know if Korra was going to survive in the days after the battle.  She suddenly wanted to drop everything and return to the Southern Water Tribe.  She felt a need to see and feel Korra, to be reassured that she was alright.

"Asami?"

Bolin's concerned voice brought her back to the present.

"I'm sorry," Asami apologized.  "I...my mind was in the South Pole."

"Why isn't Korra back yet?"  Bolin asked sadly.

Asami was angry with him for a split second, but her anger quickly dissipated.  This was Bolin.  He was a wonderful man, but he genuinely didn't understand what was going on with his best friend.  "Her recovery is taking quite a bit longer than anyone anticipated.  Nobody knows why, but she still can't walk."

Bolin's eyes hit the floor.  Pabu seemed to notice that his human was sad; the fire ferret nuzzled his face and quietly chattered at him.  "I wish there was something I could do.  It's so easy to fight the bad guys, you know - when I have someone in front of me, a clear goal.  I can't fight this, though.  I can't do anything for her."

Tears streaked down Asami's face as she pulled Bolin out of his chair and into a tight hug.  "Be her friend," she said.  "Keep writing to her even if she doesn't write back.  It's not much, but it's something."

Asami felt his frustration and sadness.  She shared it.  She knew a lot more than she would ever let on, but she knew that Korra wouldn't want the boys to know about her struggle.

 

*     *     *

 

After a year, nobody had heard from Korra.  Asami kept writing to her, praying that she'd hear something.  She tried to travel to the South Pole, but was stopped when she discovered that they were experiencing one of the worst winter storms in history and nobody was getting in - by air or sea.  At the two year mark, Asami went to Air Temple Island to talk to Tenzin.  She had been getting letters every month or so from Tonraq, but Asami got the feeling that he wasn't telling her the whole story.  She had no trouble believing that Korra wasn't letting her father in on everything, anyway. 

Asami was surprised when Jinora and Pema greeted her at the temple.  "Hey," Asami smiled.  "Not that I'm not happy to see both of you, but I was really hoping to see Tenzin.  Is he busy?"

Jinora sighed.  "I'm sorry, Asami.  He's gone to the White Lotus compound at the South Pole."

"What?"  Asami exclaimed.  "Has something happened?  Is Korra -"

"Korra is fine!"  Jinora replied quickly.  "She's fine, Asami.  My father went to monitor her progress."

Asami felt like someone had stabbed her in the heart.  Korra had been making enough progress to rejoin the White Lotus, yet she hadn't written?  "How is she doing?  Do you know?"

Pema took Asami's hand and gave it a squeeze.  "I'm going to let Jinora fill you in.  I'm afraid it's gotten too quiet.  I need to find my sons."  With a soft smile, she was gone.

Asami turned back to Jinora.  "Has Korra been communicating with the Temple?"

"Not really," Jinora shook her head.  "The only correspondence we've gotten has been from either Tonraq or the White Lotus.  Korra's been keeping to herself.  She can be that way, though.  It's nothing personal, Asami, she just doesn't like anyone to see her when she's down."

Asami nodded in agreement.  "I know.  She doesn't like to need help."

Jinora smiled.  "You know her well.  Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Asami was surprised by the question.  She had gotten used to eating alone in her office before going home, but the idea of seeing the Air Nomad family warmed her.  "I'd love to."

 

*     *     *

 

_Dear Asami,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written to you sooner, but every time I've tried, I never knew what to say.  The past two years have been the hardest of my life.  Even though I can get around fine now, I still can't go into the Avatar state.  I keep having visions of Zaheer and what happened that day.  Katara thinks a lot of this is in my head, so I've been meditating a lot, but sometimes I worry that I'll never fully recover._

_I know it must hurt that I've been silent all this time.  I haven't forgotten you.  I think about you every single day.  It's just so hard to even think about what it might mean if I don't get back to being the Avatar again, let alone say it.  I know that you would never judge me.  For me, sitting on the sidelines while everyone else helps the Earth Kingdom recover is so painful that I can't put it to words.  I should be out there helping.  I question my decisions every day.  I wonder if giving myself up was the right thing.  I may never know for sure._

_Please don't tell Mako and Bolin that I wrote to you and not them.  I don't want to hurt their feelings.  It's just easier to tell you about these things.  I don't think they'd understand._

_I love you_

_Korra_

Asami read and re-read the letter so many times she was afraid her eyes might burn holes in the paper.  The hole in her spirit ached.  She still loved Korra deeply.  She missed her so much that sometimes it physically hurt.  She'd cried herself to sleep more nights than she cared to remember, and now she had confirmation in Korra's own hand that she wasn't doing well.  She was ready to drop everything right now to go to the South Pole and started making plans, but when she went back to Air Temple Island to talk to Tenzin, he stopped her.

"Tonraq is bringing her here in two months," Tenzin smiled.  "It's been hard to keep that secret, but I can't keep it from you.  It's best if you wait for her to come here.  I know it isn't easy, but trust me."

Asami went home and wrote another letter, hoping it would get to Korra before they left.

_Dear Korra,_

_It's difficult to really know what to say.  I've wondered every day for the past two years and four months how you've been.  Your father has been writing to me every so often, but it's not the same.  I miss you.  I've been worried about you.  I've tried several times to make plans to come down there, but something has always stopped me (I'd love to hear about that storm, by the way - I heard it was epic)._

_I'm not angry with you.  I can't begin to imagine what you've been going through, and you're right, I would never judge you.  I didn't fall in love with the Avatar; I fell in love with Korra, and I'm still in love with you.  No matter what happens, I will always love you.  I don't ever want you to question what you did that day.  There's no way you or anyone else could have known what was really going on.  You did the only thing you believed you could in an impossible situation, and I am proud of you._

_I can't wait to see you.  Please don't push yourself too hard.  I would much rather have you healthy and happy than hurting and frustrated._

_I love you_

_Asami_

 

*     *     *

 

Asami, Mako, and Bolin stood with Tenzin and the entire Airbender family on the Republic City docks.  The ship coming from the South Pole with Tonraq, Senna, and Korra was just pulling in, and everyone was excited.  Asami was bouncing as happily as Bolin, unable to contain herself.  The ship docked, the deckhands tied it in, and as soon as the gangway was lowered, Tonraq and Senna came down to greet the small crowd.

"Tenzin," Tonraq smiled and shook the Air master's hand.  After looking at every face in front of him, he asked, "where's Korra?"

Everybody stopped and stared in shock.  Asami felt like she had steel bands constricting around her chest, forcing the air from her lungs.  Her jaw dropped and she stared at Tonraq in disbelief.

"I...thought she was coming with you," Tenzin said.

"Korra left the South Pole six months ago," Tonraq replied, confusion etched into his features.  "She said she was coming here.  She wrote letters, telling us how happy she was to be back!"

"Nobody has seen her," Tenzin said.  He was clearly worried.  "We thought she was coming with you."

Asami wasn't just worried.  Her emotions bordered on panic, and her heart threatened to leap from her chest.


	7. Turn Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra returns...though not the way anyone expected.

Asami debarked the ferry onto the dock at Air Temple Island, hopeful that someone would finally have some information on Korra's whereabouts. She knew that Tenzin had sent his three older children to search for her, and that was days ago. Korra was needed by a number of people for a litany of reasons, but Asami only wanted to be able to see her, touch her, and speak to her. She needed to know that Korra was safe. For a year, nobody had known where she was or why she had disappeared. She'd told her parents that she was returning to Republic City, but everyone else had believed that she was still at home in the Southern Water Tribe.  Six months later they discovered that Korra had been missing all along.

As if in response, Jinora came running to meet her at the dock.  "Asami!  We've been trying to call you!"

Asami jogged to meet her.  There were only two reasons Jinora would be back.  "Jinora?  What happened?"

"Korra's here," Jinora replied, an anxious expression on her young face.

"What?"  Was all Asami could say.

"We found her," Jinora said.

"Where is she?"  Asami all but demanded.

"Asami..." Jinora hesitated.  "She insisted on taking a detour on the way here, to Zaofu.  She wanted to stop Kuvira.  They fought, and Korra was winning, but...we don't know what happened.  She froze.  She was hurt pretty bad."

"Jinora, please," Asami begged, trying to remain calm.  "Tell me where she is."

"She's with Kya," Jinora replied.  "Follow me."

Asami wanted to run.  The quick stride that Jinora set was too slow, but she knew better than to rush the girl.  She had to remind herself that Jinora had just found Korra only to watch her get hurt again and was probably traumatized.  She followed Jinora into the back of the complex, where Kya's healing pool was housed, along with a sort of infirmary.  Tenzin stood at the door, along with Opal and Bumi.  Everyone was somber.

The mood frightened Asami more than anything.  "Tenzin?  How is she?"

"I don't know," Tenzin sighed.  "I told Jinora to instruct her to come straight here, but Korra insisted on trying to stop Kuvira on her own."

At that moment, Kya slipped out the door and smiled warmly.  "I know you want to talk to her, Tenzin, but now's not the time.  It's pretty late and she needs rest.  You can discuss world affairs in the morning, once she's had some sleep."

Tenzin nodded.  Everyone was somewhat surprised that he didn't argue.

"Asami?  Would you step inside?"  Kya asked.  Surprised, Asami joined the older woman just inside the door.

"I think she needs to see you," Kya said once the door was closed.  "And I'm certain that you need to see her."

Asami looked at her in confusion.  "But...what would make you think..."

Kya flashed a knowing grin.  "While Korra was still trying to wake up, she said your name.  Jinora told me that you two were together before she ran off."

"What?"  Asami's face went pale.  "Why would Jinora..."

"Ssshhhhh," Kya shushed her, running a comforting hand down the girl's arm.  "It's alright, Asami.  I know that Korra's family knows.  They're okay with it.  Why wouldn't we be?"

Asami calmed down but was still unsure how to answer that question.  Kya was right.  She knew that the Air Nomads were amongst the more peaceful and tolerant in the world.

"The world may need the Avatar, but Korra is still a human being," Kya said quietly.  "She needs you more than anyone else right now.  Down the hall, first door on the right."

Kya left the small building and Asami stared at the hallway, as if she expected it to come to her.  What was she supposed to say?  Korra had been gone for three years.  Asami had tried to return to the South Pole.  She'd badly wanted to drop everything to go back and support Korra.  A part of her wanted to be angry; to yell and shake her and beg for answers.  In reality, Asami knew that Korra had been in a dark place and she never would have left unless she'd felt the need to.  Since Korra was fighting once again, she could only assume that she'd found whatever she had gone searching for.

Asami finally found the courage to put one foot in front of the other.  She made her way back to the hallway, pausing briefly to collect herself before she opened the door.  She put her hand on the knob and paused again, trying to ease the knot in her chest.  She turned the knob slowly and the door swung open.  There were four beds in the room.  In the nearest bed against the opposite wall, under an open window, Korra dozed peacefully.  Asami turned to quietly shut the door, hoping not to disturb her.  She walked as silently as possible to the bed and sat on the edge, reaching out to stroke Korra's hair.

Her hair was different - she'd cut most of it off.  Asami wasn't sure what to think about it, but at the moment it really was the least of her worries.  She brushed several errant locks out of Korra's face.  The motion woke Korra and her eyes fluttered open, a mixture of recognition and relief on her face.

"Asami..."  Korra murmured.

"Korra!"  Asami met Korra halfway and wrapped the Avatar tightly in her arms, nuzzling into her shoulder.  "Thank the Spirits you're safe!"

Korra buried her face in Asami's hair and drank in her scent.  "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Asami whispered, tears flowing freely.  "You have no idea, Korra.  I was so worried.  When we realized that you were gone..."

Korra pulled away to look Asami in the eye.  "I'm sorry.  I'm so sorry.  I was on my way here -"

Asami cupped one of Korra's cheeks with one hand and brushed a tear away with her thumb.  "What happened?  I know you didn't get lost."

Korra leaned into her hand, pinning it there with one of her own.  "I wasn't ready.  I had to figure out what was wrong with me before I could come back."

"I would have helped you!"  Asami sobbed.  "I would have done anything, gone anywhere!"

"I know," Korra whispered.  "And I'm sorry.  I should have found you."

Asami pulled Korra back into her arms.  Both too spent for more words, they sat in each other's arms in silence, content just to hold one another.

 

*     *     *

 

Shortly after morning's first light, Kya slowly entered the room and smiled at the sight that met her.  Asami hadn't left the room.  She'd simply shed her boots and jacket and fallen asleep with Korra.  Both looked more at peace than she'd ever seen them, especially Korra.  The way the pair clung to one another both warmed Kya and made her feel lonely.  Throughout her own life, the healer had fallen in love many times, but she'd always been alone because of society's bias; to watch real, genuine love form between these two made Kya wish she were younger.  She wished she were able to tell the love of her life exactly how she felt.

Instead, she padded forward on bare feet and woke Korra with a gentle stroke down her arm. 

"Hi, Kya," Korra rasped, rubbing the sleep from one eye.

"Good morning," Kya replied, still smiling.  "How do you feel?"

"Sore," Korra replied, trying to disentangle herself from Asami without disturbing her.  "I'm fine.  I think you took care of everything last night."

"I'd still like to check up on you before you go out to save the world again," Kya chuckled.  "Up with you!"

"You are _not_ ready to save the world just yet," Asami grumbled, letting it be known that she'd likely been awake for a while.

"Don't worry," Korra sighed.  "I still have to come up with a plan.  That'll take at least a day!"

"That doesn't make me feel any better, Korra," Asami retorted.

Korra grinned at her before turning back to Kya and following her to the side of the healing pool.  Sitting on the edge and resting her feet in the water, she allowed Kya to bend tendrils of the warm pool around every inch of her body, searching for yet-unhealed injuries.  After just a few minutes Kya bent the water back to the pool and smiled again. 

"You'll definitely be sore for a few days, but I agree," Kya said.  "You're fine."

"Kya, you were supposed to tell her that she needed to rest for a few days," Asami half-joked.

"Do you really think she would have listened?"  Kya deadpanned.

"Nope!"  Korra interjected.  "The Avatar is back.  Time to get to work!"

Asami was left with her mouth half-open as Korra took off for the main residence.  She hopped as she pulled on her boots and then ran after her, jacket hanging open and flapping in the breeze.  She ran nearly face-first into a curtain of white fur.

"NAGA!"  Korra cried happily.  The polar bear dog had knocked her to the ground and was rubbing her face all over Korra's body and licking her face.  "I missed you too, girl!"

Asami stood back and giggled while she watched Korra and Naga say hello.  As far as she knew, it had been at least a year since Korra had seen her best furry friend.  She watched in amusement as Korra struggled to her feet while Naga kept nuzzling her human's midsection, picking her up off her feet repeatedly and letting out grunts and whimpers of happiness.

"Okay, Naga," Korra chuckled, wrapping both arms around the polar bear dog's massive head.  "Come with me.  I gotta talk to Tenzin."

When she noticed Asami, Naga happily nuzzled her as well.  Korra paused to watch, both happy and confused.  Naga wasn't usually like this with anyone other than Korra.

Asami seemed to notice.  She gave Naga a big hug as she spoke.  "Your parents brought Naga when they first came here trying to find you.  We got close."

"You...you visited Air Temple Island?"  Korra stuttered.

"Every day."  Asami gave Naga a kiss right between her eyes.  "We spent six months trying to find you.  Yeah, I had responsibilities to Future Industries, but I needed to know where everyone was on finding you.  I came here every day.  Naga and I got to know each other really well.  She even came to the mansion when the airbenders needed to leave."

Korra felt a wave of guilt wash over her as she watched Asami and Naga say their happy hellos.  Asami noticed the look of sadness on her face after a few moments.

"Naga missed you," Asami said.  "I missed you.  Not being here for three years is not a reason to beat yourself up.  You had much more to deal with than this."

Korra slowly stepped in and kissed Asami.  Forgiveness wasn't something she'd counted on, but once offered, she couldn't pass up.  The kiss began slowly, innocently, and grew into something much deeper and more meaningful.  It continued for several minutes, until they had to break to breathe.  They had no concept of time as they leaned into one another, enjoying the moment, melting into one another as if their lives depended on it.  They only separated because both needed to breathe, and Naga was watching closely.

"I missed you so much," Asami whispered.

"I missed you too," Korra replied.  "Come with me to the meeting?"

Asami followed slowly and happily, her fingers intertwined with Korra's.  Naga followed closely.  They walked into the main residence, down the hall, and into the dining area, where Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo were already rinsing their dishes and walking out.  They separated before they were seen, but Asami still had three airbender kids wanting hugs to contend with. 

"Asami!"  They all happily called.  Jinora may be an airbending master, but she was still a child, and she was still always happy to see Asami.

"Hi, guys!"  Asami called back, hugging each in turn.

"Are you happy that Korra is back?"  Meelo asked suggestively, cocking one eyebrow as he did so.

Asami blushed slightly and hoped they wouldn't notice.  "I'm very happy that Korra is back.  How about you guys?"

"Not as happy as you are!"  Ikki ribbed her.  The three ran off, leaving the couple to blush furiously and continue hoping nobody noticed.  Tonraq and Senna were the only ones they were sure they'd told.  Kya seemed to have figured it out somehow.  They still weren't ready to discuss their budding relationship with the rest of their friends.  They especially weren't ready for Mako to find out about it.

"Get what you need and make yourselves comfortable," Tenzin said.  "There's a lot we need to talk about."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone noticed, but after losing the fight with Kuvira, Korra was passed out and had to be dragged off the battlefield. Kinda makes you wonder how she was so happy and active when she got back to ATI, doesn't it?
> 
> Also, while there would have been some angst over Korra's MIA status, I don't think Asami would have lashed out at her the way she did in the show (although I understand why the writers did that for TV purposes). Since I toyed with the timeline and Asami and Korra are already in a relationship, I doubt Asami would have been quite that angry about Korra being protective about her father.


	8. Kidnapped

"Korra, there was a reason I told Jinora to bring you straight back here," Tenzin began.

Korra frowned.  "It was Kuvira, Tenzin," she grumbled.  "She saved my father's life.  I had to try to do something before it got any worse."

"You did your best," Tenzin sighed.  "I know you wanted a peaceful solution, but Kuvira seems to have gotten completely out of control.  Opal and Kai have first-hand experience with what's been going on."

Opal looked up at Korra, still shaken from seeing her mother and brothers imprisoned.  "I think she's been hiring a lot of the bandits that have been raiding the smaller towns in the Earth Kingdom."

"What makes you say that?"  Korra asked.

"We were trying to help get food and supplies to one town that had been hit really hard by the bandits," Opal replied.  "We chased off a few and went to gather some newly-harvested food from the farms on the town's edge and we were attacked by the most well-organized group of thugs I've ever seen."

"'Well-organized'?"  Korra repeated.

"We were taking the supplies with Juicy," Kai interjected, referring to Opal's flying bison.  "The bandits that attacked us had airplanes and some pretty impressive training.  They weren't wearing any uniforms, but..."

"Those supplies were the only thing keeping the mayor of that town from letting Kuvira take over," Opal interrupted.  "I've never seen real bandits trained and organized well enough to pull that off."

Asami nodded.  "Most bandits are usually happy just to strong-arm people into giving up what they have."

"The situation throughout the Earth Kingdom has been getting worse by the day," Tenzin added.  "This isn't the only story of a town on its last legs being attacked by a group of bandits suddenly outfitted with expensive technology, taking what little is left for them to rebuild with.  The only explanation is -"

"Kuvira has been staging the attacks to push people into joining her 'Earth Empire'," Opal hissed. 

"That's pretty frightening," Asami remarked.  "Push people into accepting the new rule by appealing to their desperation.  That way you look legitimate, rather than looking like a violent dictator."

Korra shook her head in disbelief.  "How did it get to this point?  What would make Kuvira do something like this?  I can't believe that she'd just wake up one day and decide to take over the entire known world!"

"We don't know that she intends to -" Tenzin began.

"Well, where is it gonna stop?"  Korra demanded.  "The way things are going, does anyone really expect her to stop with just the Earth Kingdom?  Nobody thought she'd even go this far."

"Let's not worry as much about the distant future right now," Tenzin said calmly.  "The immediate future is far more important.  Suyin and most of her family are imprisoned in Zaofu and Kuvira clearly has other plans that we need to figure out.  We need to speak with President Raiko and hopefully get some help."

"We should also talk to the soon-to-be crown prince of the Earth Kingdom," Asami suggested, wrinkling her nose at the thought.  "Wu is a pompous, preening peacock-turkey, but he may have resources we can use."

Korra stared at her in slight confusion.  "How are we supposed to get access to Wu?"

"We know his personal bodyguard," Asami smiled.

 

*     *     *

 

That afternoon they met Mako and Wu for lunch.  As was par for the course with the prince, Wu opened his mouth and promptly shoved his foot in it, first trying to flirt with Korra, then begging her to enter the Avatar state like a twelve-year-old wanting to play with a sword.  Korra looked to Asami for help; all Asami could do was roll her eyes.  After several minutes of Wu cluelessly trying to insert himself into the conversation - the height of which was the statement, "if it makes you feel any better, she didn't write to me, either" - Wu stood up and left for the bathroom.  Nearly fifteen minutes of glorious calm and intelligent conversation had ticked by before anyone noticed that he hadn't returned, and all three went looking for him.

Mako went into the bathroom, leaving Korra and Asami in the hallway to wait.

"You weren't kidding about this guy," Korra sighed.

"Just wait," Asami snorted.  "I bet he'll propose to you before we leave."

Korra rolled her eyes.  Suddenly, she heard a strange noise in the loading docks outside; the hallway they were in opened to it, so she went to investigate.  Several employees of the hotel and restaurant were loading laundry into a service truck.  Korra approached the one who looked like he could be a supervisor.

"Excuse me," she began, "I'm looking for a friend of mine, he may have gotten lost.  Have you seen anyone out here?"

The man shook his head politely.  "I'm sorry, but I haven't."

Just then, Korra noticed odd movement from the back of the truck out of the corner of her eye.  She turned to look, fixed on what looked like the back of a very well-kept head of hair.  As she was looking a very familiar voice piped up."

"Oh...I'm in laundry!"  Prince Wu said in his blissful drugged-up state.

Korra glared at the hotel worker.  Before she could react, the man brought up both fists, launching her into the air and shortly against the bottom of the awning.  Korra bounced off the awning and hit the ground with an unceremonious THUD and a grunt. 

"MAKO!"  Asami called out to the officer.  A split second later the pair came running out to the loading dock.  Before Asami had the chance to ask Korra if she was okay, Korra was on her feet with a look of determined anger on her face.

"They've got Wu!"  She yelled.  "Get the car!  I'm going after them!"

Without question or a second thought, Korra raced after the laundry truck as it sped off; Mako and Asami took off to get Asami's Satomobile.  Korra chased the truck down the street and rounded the corner; she realized that she wasn't going to be able to catch them on foot, so she leapt into the air and brought her fist down to the pavement, using her Earthbending to create a shockwave meant to topple the vehicle.  Instead, it merely bumped the rear of the truck, and the kidnappers hit the ground and kept going as if nothing had happened.  Asami pulled up next to Korra and slowed just enough.

"Get in!"  Asami yelled.

Korra jumped in the back and Asami hit the gas, her driving skills on full display as she wove through traffic at a high rate of speed.  The laundry truck banked a sharp right turn, and just as Asami was about to follow one of the Earthbenders inside raised a wall of dirt and asphalt to block their escape.  Asami panicked for a quick second and then righted the car, continuing on to find another way to catch them.

"Asami, you missed the turn!"  Mako yelled.  He had to yell to be heard over the noise of the wind.  "Now we'll never find them!"

"I know these streets better than you do," Asami replied.  "I built most of them!"

Asami pulled onto an overpass she had expertly designed to go around the spirit wilds and ended up driving alongside the laundry truck - directly below them.  Korra stood and prepared to jump.

"KORRA!"  Asami screamed.  Korra didn't respond; she jumped from the car and used her airbending to execute a perfect landing on top of the truck.  Wasting no time, she reached her arms straight out, hands together, then pulled them apart, tearing the top of the truck open like a sardine can. 

Prince Wu wasn't in the truck.

"Where is he?"  Korra demanded, looking at the terrified driver.  Receiving no response, she dropped inside, pulled him out of the driver's seat, and brought the truck to a screeching halt right in front of the spirit wilds.  She dragged the kidnapper out of the truck and dumped him on the street as Asami and Mako pulled up.

"Wu's not here," Korra said, refusing to let go of the man.  "This guy was the only one in the truck."

Mako grabbed the kidnapper by the lapels and slammed him into the side of the truck.  "Where's the Prince?"

"Halfway to Kuvira by now," the man sneered, regaining his courage.  "All hail the Great Uniter!"

The police units that had been trying desperately to follow finally pulled up, and Mako dragged the kidnapper to the closest unit.  Asami and Korra looked around, both trying to think of what to do next.

"They must have somehow switched vehicles after we lost them," Asami sighed.  "But there are thousands of cars in this city.  How are we supposed to find him?"

Korra walked over to the spirit vines and knelt, then laid a hand on the largest vine in front of her.  Asami watched closely as the area around Korra's hand glowed.

"ARGH!"  Mako growled.  "The one time I don't watch him pee, and THIS is what happens!"

Korra stood up and turned to face her friends.  "They're taking Wu to the train station."

"How do you know?"  Asami asked, stunned.

Korra jogged toward the car and jumped in the back seat.  "I'll explain later.  Just get us there as fast as you can!"

 

*     *     *

 

Twenty minutes later, all three were making their way back through the train that Korra had identified.

"How do you know he's on this train?"  Mako asked.

"I had a feeling," Korra replied, never looking back or stopping.

"You mean we're on this train because of your Avatar 'feelings'?" Mako half-snarked.  He was very annoyed at the prospect that they might be on the wrong train, wasting time looking for Wu while he could be somewhere else.

That made Korra stop and spin to face him.  "You wouldn't have to if you had guarded the Prince like you were supposed to!"  She had explained her newfound ability to read events through the spirit vines, and Mako's sudden lack of trust was insulting.  After having her outburst, Korra turned and kept walking; Asami was well ahead of them already.

"So you're saying it's my fault Wu disappeared?"  Mako shot back, equally as insulted.

"It's certainly not mine!"  Korra retorted.

They made it all the way back to the luggage car, which was considerably darker.  When the door shut they were enveloped in darkness and had little time to allow their eyes to adjust.

"Guys, stop!"  Asami hollered.  "Listen!"

A faint knocking could be heard inside a foot locker buried under several other pieces of luggage.  They dug it out and opened it, and a very frightened Prince Wu shot up from it, flailing wildly, as if he expected to be facing his kidnappers again.

"WU!  It's me!  It's Mako!"  Mako said, trying to calm the Prince down.

"Mako?"  Wu asked apprehensively.  "Where am I?"

"You're on a train," Mako explained.  No sooner had the words left his lips than the door they had come through flew open and two Earth Empire soldiers stormed through, sending sharp metal shards hurtling toward the group.

Korra flung herself between the metalbenders and her friends, standing square in front of Asami, and bent the metal back at them.  Once the immediate threat was over, Korra used her airbending abilities to send the two soldiers flying into the ceiling, knocking them out cold, and letting them hit the floor in a heap.  More soldiers were coming; she turned to look behind them and saw another soldier coming from the opposite direction as well.  She flicked her wrist and flung the door shut, then turned her attention to the roof, which her metalbending abilities peeled open with ease.

"Everyone out!"  Korra ordered.

Prince Wu looked at her incredulously.  "I'm not going up there!"

The Avatar turned a brief look of mild annoyance at Asami before using her airbending to send the Prince flying through the hole she'd made.  She was careful to deposit him on a solid portion, rising out of the car with him and turning to help Asami and Mako out.  The group made a run for it.

It wasn't long before the other Earth Empire soldiers made their way out to the roof and surrounded them.  Asami pulled out her glove and switched it on, using her well-honed martial arts skills to keep the pair of soldiers behind them away for the moment.  Korra and Mako faced the pair in front.  Realizing that they couldn't fight Team Avatar, the metalbenders peeled sections of the roof straight up, trapping them.

Or so they thought.

Without a second thought, Korra built up a whirlwind of air around the group and wrapped her arms as tightly around everyone as she could.  "JUMP!"  She yelled, as if they had an option.  Everyone screamed the whole way down into the canyon.  The whirlwind softened their landing, but it was still rough, and everyone went sprawling into the dirt on the canyon floor.

Korra laid still for a moment.  She mentally checked her body, making sure everything still worked.  For a split second, her mind went back to her fight with Zaheer, remembering the sensation of being flung from the top of a plateau to the hard Earth below, her body impacting the ground hard and skidding and rolling to a stop.  She shut her eyes and willed her mind to let go of the memory.

"Korra?"  Asami's voice cut through the fog, but Korra wasn't sure at first if she was still in flashback mode.  She realized that she was starting to hyperventilate; she knew she had to get her breathing under control.

"Korra!"  Asami's voice became more insistent.  Korra opened her eyes and found herself looking up at a very worried Asami.

Asami pulled her into a sitting position and wrapped her arms around the Avatar.  Korra shut her eyes again and focused on her breathing.  _Slow, measured, controlled_ , she thought to herself.  As soon as she had her mind and body under control, Korra moved to stand, helping Asami up as she went.  Neither had noticed that Mako had since stopped fussing over Prince Wu and was watching them, mouth agape.

Asami pulled Korra into another tight embrace.  "The Temple?"  She knowingly asked, referencing the location of the battle - just outside the Southern Air Temple, in a canyon much like the one they found themselves in now.

Korra simply nodded.

They parted as they realized that Mako and Wu were both headed for them.  Wu was brushing himself off with a great deal of flair; he strode right up to Korra and, completely missing the fact that her face was still nearly as pale as Asami's, started flirting with her.

"Avatar Korra," he addressed her with a wiggle of his eyebrows.  "If only there were some way I could repay you!  I could, you know...how 'bout I take you out for a night on the town?"

"Really?"  Korra panned, stealing a glance at Asami.  "You're asking me out right now?"

Mako shot a questioning look at Asami.  Asami simply raised a hand and shook her head gently as if to say I'll explain later.

"So...I'll put you down for a maybe...?"  Wu asked hopefully.

"How about a 'never'?"  Korra replied drolly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll have you know that I never did break my habit of calling a bathroom a "latrine" from my Army days, and it was difficult to remember that such verbiage would be confusing here.
> 
> I managed, though.


	9. Don't Hold Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that new updates have been sparse, but I've really gotten excited about the firefighter AU I suggested a while back and this started to take a back burner. I think you'll like it, but I swore to finish this before I started another project. It won't be too much longer, I promise!

Asami stood in the doorway to the kitchen, mouth agape, still trying to process what Tenzin had just said.  She'd been searching for the airbending master, first going to the barriers leading to the Spirit wilds and, upon finding that the crisis was over, headed for Air Temple Island.  In the moment she came down the hallway toward the kitchen he'd said something that so thoroughly stunned her that she completely forgot what she'd needed from him in the first place.

"Asami!"  Tenzin exclaimed, realizing too late that the young CEO had walked into the room at the most inopportune moment.  "I'm sorry..."

"She went _where?_ "  Asami finally found her voice.

Tenzin sighed heavily and his shoulders slumped.  Pema stepped forward and laid a calming hand on Asami's shoulder.  "Korra didn't want you to know.  We weren't supposed to say anything, sweetie."

Asami couldn't decide whether she was more worried about Korra or hurt by the deliberate omission.  "Why?  Why would she do something like this and not come to me -"

"She didn't want you to worry," Pema said softly.  "She knew you'd be against the idea and she felt that it was important to speak to Zaheer face-to-face.  She was trying to protect you.  She didn't have much time, but she has every intention of talking to you when she gets back."

Asami stared out the window.  Opal and Bolin were climbing atop Juicy along with Lin, headed for parts unknown.  The idea of Korra walking into the cliffside cell occupied by the monster who had nearly killed her in the most brutal way sent a shiver through her body.  What was she thinking?  She couldn't seriously believe that Zaheer would be unable to hurt her again.  Chains and a cell buried deep in the Earth would keep him confined, but inside that cell, he could be capable of anything. 

"Asami, I'm sorry to ask," Tenzin interrupted her mile-a-minute thoughts, "but...who were you looking for?"

Asami held out a tightly-rolled blueprint.  The paper had become damp in her now-sweaty hand.  "You," she replied.  "I...I wanted to run this by you before we presented it to President Raiko."

Tenzin took the blueprint and opened it, pressing it flat against the table and giving it a long look.  "You have no intention of using spirit vine weapons?"  He said hopefully.

"No," Asami replied, fear still evident in her voice.  "Varrick and I agreed on that completely.  He regrets ever working on the technology to begin with."

Tenzin nodded and smiled gently.  "I'm glad.  Korra will be happy to hear that as well."

Asami dropped into a chair and stared at the table.  They'd been working so hard on rebuilding the trust and reliability that was so important to their relationship.  Asami knew that Korra's mind was still fragile, that the Avatar was still trying to heal the mental wounds that the battle had inflicted; Asami had already spent many nights waking up to another of Korra's nightmares.  She'd seen meditation repeatedly interrupted by flashbacks, leaving Korra pale, sweating, and gasping for air.  Why would she run off to face Zaheer without telling Asami - let alone leaving her behind? 

As soon as the question crossed her mind, a soft hand planted itself on her shoulder. 

"The ferry just arrived," Pema said.  "Korra and Mako are back."

_She took MAKO?!?_   At that revelation, Asami was decidedly more hurt than worried.  She stood and strode from the room, walking as though she were on a mission.  Down the hallway, out the door, across the meditation circle...Asami stopped in her tracks as Korra ascended the stairs, sans Mako.  The fact that Korra was alone took some of the wind out of Asami's sails.

Korra locked eyes with Asami.  She didn't quite smile; she looked more contrite than anything else.  The expression on Asami's face told her that the cat-deer was already out of the bag.  Korra knew that she owed her an explanation.

"I know you're probably hurt that I didn't tell you," Korra began, "but please...hear me out."

Asami's chin trembled despite her best efforts at controlling her emotions.

"Please?"  Korra begged.

After several tense moments, Asami swept Korra into a tight hug.  She wanted to be angry.  She wanted to lash out, to ask Korra what the hell she was thinking.  One look at those sea-blue eyes and her resolve shattered.  Korra was safe.  The relief that washed over Asami all but quelled the adrenaline rush she'd felt upon hearing what was going on.

"We need privacy," Korra whispered.  "We're not going to get that here."

"Mako's family and Prince Wu are at the mansion," Asami replied. 

Korra pulled away just enough to look Asami in the eye.  "Asami, your house is enormous.  I'm sure we can find a corner to hide in."

Asami couldn't help but chuckle, even with tears streaming down her face.  "You're probably right.  Let's go."

 

*     *     *

 

Once at the mansion, Asami parked the car in the back garage and led Korra through the rear entrance, hoping to avoid a crowd.  She particularly wanted to avoid Prince Wu.  If he knew that both of them were on the property, he probably wouldn't leave them alone, and all they wanted in that moment was privacy.  They had a lot to talk about and any interruptions would be problematic.  Asami slowly cracked the door open and peered cautiously inside, making sure nobody was in the back corridor to give away their arrival.  Once the coast was clear they quietly walked inside.  Korra carefully shut the door and padded along behind Asami, trying not to attract attention.

As they made their way down the back of the house toward the stairway, both women picked up on Prince Wu's voice - it suddenly raised in volume as he got excited about something Mako was talking about.

"Smooch city, here we come!"  Wu cheered.  "You player!"

Mako's cousin, Tu, piped up, "woah...I thought you were dating Asami!"

"Tu!"  Mako groaned.

Asami and Korra exchanged a look as the group argued and Mako's grandmother chastised him.  "Seriously?"  Korra mouthed.  Asami just rolled her eyes.

"Wait...that was supposed to be you breaking up with her?"  Came Wu's voice.

"YES," Mako sighed irritably.  "That was a breakup!"

"Sure didn't sound like a breakup," Tu replied.

At that, Asami grabbed Korra by the wrist and dragged her upstairs.  She really did not want to hear any more of the male bonding ritual of banging on chests and playing kiss-and-tell.  Korra seemed rather amused by the whole thing, but Asami knew which part of the story was coming next, and Mako's version was likely to somewhat off-putting for both of them.  Asami silently thanked the Spirits that both of them had years of training that allowed them to walk quietly enough to not be noticed as she led Korra up to the third floor.  _I know where I want this to end_ , Asami thought to herself, _and I don't want Mako's entire family to hear it_.

Asami's bedroom was on the opposite end of the house from the rear hallway - and from the rooms where everyone had holed up.  Once they were in the room, Asami shut and locked the door before turning to face Korra.

Korra had leaned onto the vanity with both hands, her head dropped low, her back to Asami.  She felt guilty for not talking to Asami before leaving.  She felt worse knowing that Asami found out from someone else that she had made such a significant decision.  The waning sunlight poured through the windows and cast shadows across Korra's back and arms, highlighting her muscular frame beautifully.  Asami was stricken silent as she stared at the woman before her.  Right now, all she wanted was to strip her and take her to bed.  That was the one line they had not yet crossed, despite both of them wanting to.  They had both quietly resolved not to push the other into anything they weren't comfortable with.

"I'm so sorry, Asami," Korra finally broke the silence.  "It wasn't fair to let you find out from someone else."

"Let's start from the beginning," Asami said, her throat dry, voice almost belying her nervousness.  "I know that Jinora and several others had been taken by spirit vines and you were trying to find a way to free them.  How did that end with you going to see Zaheer?"

"I needed to meditate into the spirit world to find them," Korra replied, finally standing back up and turning to face Asami.  "I hadn't been able to do that since the battle.  I thought I needed to face Zaheer and tell him he had no power over me anymore."

"You _thought_?"  Asami repeated.  "Did the plan change?"

Korra nodded.  "He's still dangerous.  When I told him about Kuvira, and how his actions led to her taking power, he seemed...I dunno.  He almost seemed to understand that what he'd done was wrong.  He actually helped me.  He led me into the spirit world."

Asami felt dizzy at those words.  "He...what?"

"Asami, I really think it was the only way I was going to -"

"Korra, he nearly killed you," Asami cut her off, tears threatening to spill again.  "I watched while you nearly died in your father's arms because of Zaheer.  And you let him lead you in meditation into the spirit world?"

Korra closed the distance between them in two long strides and kissed Asami deeply.  She took Asami's face in her hands and kissed her like she'd never done before, pouring all of the love and devotion she felt into it.  Asami's arms wrapped tightly around her waist, her fingers dug into her back, pulling their bodies together as if she wanted them to occupy the same space.  By the time the kiss broke, both were gasping for air.

"I'm sorry," Korra whispered, her forehead plastered against Asami's.  "This wasn't part of the plan, and believe me, I had the same fear.  I didn't trust him.  I told him I didn't trust him.  He did the right thing this time, and I'm okay.  I was able to save Jinora and the tourists, and I can meditate into the spirit world again.  I was able to sense Raava for the first time in years."

"You should have told me," Asami sobbed.  "Korra, you disappeared for three years.  For at least a year we had no idea where you were.  For all we knew, you were never coming back.  We just started rebuilding our relationship.  If you're going to do something like this, I deserve to be the first person who knows about it, not the last!"

Korra nodded, tears of her own beginning to appear.  She dove into Asami's lips again, one hand curling around the back of her head, fingers threading through long black tresses.  Asami stroked Korra's back before her hands made their way to her waist again, where they pulled Korra's shirt out of her pants and ran across her toned abs.

Korra broke away in surprise, though she remained less than an inch from Asami's face. 

"Is this okay?"  Asami asked, her hands frozen in place. 

Korra's only response was to resume kissing her.  As she did, she allowed Asami to unfasten her shirt and slip it backwards off of her shoulders.  Soon after, the arm-length gloves followed; Korra stripped them off herself before reaching up to undo the buttons on Asami's jacket.  She was surprisingly deft at it, and Asami shed it in short order.  For a brief moment Korra had forgotten about the banded-collar shirt she wore underneath, but it was just as easily removed.  Korra kicked her boots off, nearly tripping over herself in the process, and began walking Asami backwards to the bed.  They remained joined at the lips even as Asami began removing Korra's breast bindings; with the most difficult of barriers finally removed, Korra laid her on her back and crawled on top, kissing her way back up to Asami's face.  Asami untied her fur skirt, surprised to find that it acted as a belt.  Korra's pants came loose at the same time.  Asami dipped her hands under them and gripped the swell of her ass, holding on as they kept kissing passionately. 

Somehow, this felt more natural than anything either of them had ever done. 

 

*     *     *

 

Asami woke slowly.  The first light of the day was already pouring through the windows.  She smiled at the tickle of hair on her nose and the warmth of the body pressed against her front.  Korra softly snored, still dead to the world.  The Avatar had never been a morning person.  Asami tightened her arms around Korra's midriff before reaching up to stroke mid-length brown hair down to a tolerable mess.  Memories of the previous night's activities warmed Asami all over again, and while she wanted to wake Korra up much the way they had worn themselves out, she also wanted Korra to rest.  It was the first time in quite a while that Korra hadn't awakened in a cold sweat, needing reassurance that she was safe and had only had a nightmare. 

The growl in Asami's stomach reminded her that they hadn't eaten before making love for hours and passing out.  She planted a gentle kiss on the back of Korra's shoulder and gingerly got out of bed, praying that the movement wouldn't wake her lover.  She shuffled over to the closet and grabbed one of the Fire Nation-style robes hanging just inside the door, tying it shut just before walking out the door and heading down to the kitchen.

She could smell food cooking before she even hit the stairway.  She swiftly made her way down to the ground floor and into the kitchen, where the chef was just laying out a large spread.  Ever since Mako and Bolin's family had moved in after evacuating from Ba Sing Se, he'd had plenty of work to do.  The new additions to the household had been both grateful and helpful, refusing to allow the staff to clean up after them - even helping the staff clean parts of the house that they never used.  While Mako's cousins may be typically clueless men, they certainly weren't slobs.  As she thanked the chef for his work, a familiar voice cleared a throat behind her.

"Good morning, Mako," Asami said, never turning away from gathering breakfast for two.

"Hey, Asami," Mako replied.  "I never saw you come back to the house.  I thought you'd be spending the night on the Island with Korra."

At that, Asami did turn around.  "Why would you assume that I'd be spending the night with Korra?"

Mako gave her a knowing look and folded his arms across his chest.  "Come on, Asami.  I figured it out back in the canyon."  When he got no response, he continued.  "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We didn't want to make you uncomfortable," Asami sighed. 

"Did you think I wasn't going to eventually figure it out?"  Mako asked, irritated.  "How long?"

Asami blushed at what she was about to tell him.  "Since the night before the battle with the Red Lotus."

Mako looked incredulous.  "What?  Even after she disappeared?"

"I can't explain it, Mako," Asami said, folding her own arms in similar fashion.  "I wish I could.  We really fell for each other.  If you'd told me four years ago that this would happen, I would never have believed it.  All I know is that I really love her, and I don't know what I'd do without her.  Neither of us meant to hurt you."

"I'm not hurt," Mako replied, softening his expression.  He hadn't realized that he was clenching his jaw until that moment.  "I'm just...in shock, I guess.  I wish you would have said something to me before now."

"We really haven't told very many people," Asami pointed out.  "Korra's parents, Tenzin, and Pema are the only ones who really know.  We wanted to keep this quiet for a while.  We really needed room to work on our relationship without any added pressure."

"What's that supposed to mean?"  Mako nearly demanded, clearly offended.

"Mako, you know exactly what I mean," Asami shot back.  "Whenever two of us get into a relationship, everyone else in the group develops expectations and makes all kinds of jokes.  They did it to you and I, they did it to you and Korra, they're doing it to Bolin and Opal..."

"Okay, okay," Mako sighed, backing down.  "You're right.  I'm sorry."

"Look...I'm hungry and Korra will be when she wakes up."  Asami resumed gathering oatmeal, fresh-cut fruit, and tea for both of them.  "I don't mean to be rude -"

"Korra spent the night here?"  Mako all but choked.

"Mako..."

"Sorry."

Asami knew he'd definitely put that together on his own, but Mako was the last person she wanted to discuss it with.  She and Korra had just taken a huge step and it was intensely private.  She gathered the tray and carefully took it back upstairs, balancing it perfectly as she opened the door and shut it behind her.  Korra hadn't moved an inch and was still snoring lightly.  Asami put the tray down on the vanity, popping a piece of fruit in her mouth as she shed her robe, hung it in the closet, and climbed back in bed.  This time she made no attempt at being gentle.  Asami crawled back over to Korra, plastering herself against her back and wrapping her arms around her torso.  The snoring came to an abrupt halt as Asami nipped at the cord of muscle at the base of Korra's neck, then gave it a soothing kiss.  One hand snaked up Korra's stomach and palmed a breast, eliciting a long groan.

"Spirits, Asami..."

"Good morning, baby."

"Yes, it's a _very_ good morning."

Another lingering kiss on the back of the neck.  "I love you."

"I love you, too."

_Breakfast is getting cold._   "Guess what?"

A calloused hand wandered between bodies and found a sensitive spot.  "What?"

_Oh, Spirits...forget breakfast..._ "I love you."

Korra flipped over and topped Asami in a single, fluid movement.  She took Asami's lips in another deep kiss.  At this rate, both of them would be raw soon.  "I love you, too," Korra giggled.  "Dork."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I tagged this as tooth-rotting fluff, but I think I went a little overboard. I kinda needed it. The past couple of months have been pretty lousy for me.


	10. The Battle for Republic City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not spending a lot of time on Prince Wu's badgermoles; this was always about Korrasami, and it will end that way.
> 
> I apologize profusely for the delay.

Korra led the way into President Raiko's office. Asami strode beside her, with Varrick, Mako, and Prince Wu following closely. Tenzin bowed as they entered the office; both Korra and Asami returned the gesture.

Raiko all but glared at the group, his patience long since melted into palpable tension.  The lines on his face had grown longer as he had gone about the task of hastily erecting defenses around Republic City.  Ever since Bolin and Varrick had returned with news of Kuvira's pending attack, that singular concern had kept him awake.  He knew that Kuvira had taken Varrick's plans for a weapon powered by spirit vines, and he had begged Varrick and Asami to work together to recreate the technology so Republic City stood a chance. 

He hoped that was what they were here to talk about.

Korra stepped aside for the two technological titans to present their plans.

"The borders are secure, and troops are guarding the rail lines into the city," Raiko sighed.  "So...what have you two geniuses come up with to fend off Kuvira?"

Varrick's face lit up in anticipation and he spoke excitedly.  "Flying mecha-suits!"

Asami unrolled the blueprints and laid them out so that Raiko could see them.

"Asami got the idea from watching dragonfly-hummingbirds!"  Varrick gestured wildly and Asami blushed at the memory.  She and Korra had been in the middle of an intimate moment when one of the critters had flown through the window and landed on the vanity, going after their fruit.  Varrick continued, "you can take off straight up and fly in any direction!"

Korra smiled happily as she watched Asami's ears turn crimson.

Raiko's face grew even tighter as he pored over the blueprints.  "Where's the spirit ray?"

"It doesn't have a spirit ray," Varrick replied, suddenly pious.  "I'm going to tell you what I told Kuvira: that technology should not be used!"

Raiko bolted from his chair.  "It's already being used BY KUVIRA!" he hollered, banging on the desk to accent his point.  "I need spirit weapons if my forces are to stand a chance against her!"

"No," Korra interrupted.  She had intended to allow Asami and Varrick to make their point, but the Avatar needed to weigh in.  "It was Kuvira's harvesting of the vines in the swamp that caused the vines in Republic City to go crazy and start grabbing innocent people."

Raiko turned his burning stare on Korra.  "You're supposed to be the bridge between the two worlds.  Why can't you harvest the vines?"

Korra stood resolute, returning his stare with one of her own.  "I will not do that.  I might be able to convince the spirits to help, but I won't destroy their habitat to make a weapon."

For once, Prince Wu had impeccable timing.  "Okay...maybe while the weapon gurus and the spirit bridge are getting ready to go to war, we should be evacuating all of the ordinary citizens so that if the worst does happen, they won't get hurt!"

Everyone stopped in their tracks, surprised at the insightful suggestion.  Korra quietly wondered why she hadn't thought of it.  Raiko was the first to break the silence.  "That's...actually a good idea.  You can work with the police to coordinate the evacuation.  This is not voluntary, it is mandatory.  No questions asked."  He leaned forward over his desk, hands planted firmly on the blueprints, and he stared long and hard at the mecha-suit plans.  "The rest of you..." he trailed off briefly, still wanting to argue about the spirit rays.  He thought better of it.  "Get to it.  I want hourly updates."

 

*     *     *

 

Asami sipped her tea as she sat watching Korra meditate.  The Avatar was making an attempt to appeal to the spirits in the spirit world to help defend Republic City from Kuvira.  Asami hoped that the spirits would agree, but something told her that it wouldn't be quite as easy as simply asking.  Her fear was confirmed when Korra opened her eyes, coming out of her meditative trance, and her expression fell.

"They refused," Asami said, giving voice to the look on Korra's face.

"I can't blame them," Korra sighed, digging her knuckles into her eyes and rubbing them roughly.  "Kuvira sent her army to harvest spirit vines from the swamp.  She must have done a lot of damage, because the spirits seem to be hurt."

Asami looked worried for a moment.  "Were they angry?"

"No," Korra replied, "but they weren't happy, either.  They made a very good point - Kuvira is using spirit energy for a human war, and that's what I'm asking them to do for us.  It's not exactly fair."

"It would still be nice to have help."

"Do you think your hummingbird suits will hold up against whatever Kuvira is planning?"

"Honestly, I don't know.  I hope so."

Korra stood and offered Asami a hand up.  "I hope so, too."

Asami took her hand and a second later was on her feet, looking down at her lover.  "Let's go see how everyone else is doing.  Varrick should have the factory running smoothly by now."

 

*     *     *

 

Barely an hour later, Asami had gone to the factory and Korra had joined President Raiko in his office.  With them sat Mako, Prince Wu, and Tenzin.  They were in the middle of discussing the public outcry against the mandatory evacuation order when they were interrupted by Bolin, Opal, Lin, and Su.

Raiko was none too pleased, but he didn't see Su at first.  Korra was the first to notice the leader and a shocked - but ecstatic - smile broke across her face.

Korra stood and nearly ran across the room to wrap her arms around Suyin Beifong, relief soaking through her chi.  "Su!  Thank the spirits you're alright!"

Su let her relief show as she returned the embrace.  "We have Bolin to thank.  If he hadn't gone with Opal and Lin, it would have been a short-lived escape attempt."

Korra stepped back and held Su at arm's length.  "How did you escape?"

"It was close," Bolin interjected.  "We had a run-in with Kuvira.  We saw her spirit weapon up close.  Like...WAY too close."

Finally, Tenzin spoke.  "Is she planning to use it against Republic City?"

At that moment, Zhu Li poked out from behind Lin, stunning everyone.  As far as the group sitting in Raiko's office, she had defected.  "Yes.  Kuvira is planning to attack Republic City in two weeks."

"You-" President Raiko began, his face turning red with anger as he stood.

Bolin cut him off.  "Zhu Li is on our side.  She never really switched sides, and - I'm just gonna let her explain the whole thing!"

Raiko was practically growling in frustration at this point, tired of being interrupted and in no mood for Bolin's antics.

Zhu Li took that as her cue.  "I pretended to be loyal to Kuvira in the hopes of sabotaging her new weapon.  It didn't work the way I wanted it to, but I did hear her plans to attack."

"I KNEW she wouldn't stop at Zaofu!"  President Raiko spun away from the group and stared out the window.

After a moment, Lin spoke.  "If I were to hazard a guess, she's coming by rail.  I can't think of any other way for her to transport that weapon.  It's too large for any other method."

"Then we'll cut the rail lines!" Korra declared.

"I agree," Raiko replied, still facing the window.  "First we need to evacuate the city.  We cannot overstate the danger.  Make sure the citizens are aware that an army is coming and it is not safe to remain here.  Use whatever resources necessary to get everyone out."

While the rest of the group jumped into action, Korra approached the President, stepping up beside him and looking out the window at the city laid out before them.

"Don't worry, Mister President," Korra said.  "I won't let Kuvira take Republic City."

 

*     *     *

 

Korra parted ways with Bolin and Zhu Li as soon as they walked into the Future Industries factory.  Both Varrick and Asami needed to hear the news about their two-week deadline, but Korra had exactly one person on her mind, and she finally found her on the factory floor, welding torch in hand, mask pulled over her face, intently working on one of the hummingbird suits.  She'd know the sleek lines of that figure from a mile away.  Korra leaned back against the workbench and crossed her arms over her chest, a content smile pulling up the corners of her mouth.  She watched Asami work for several minutes, poring over the tiniest detail of the joint she was working on, refusing to give up until the work was perfect.  Once done, she pulled her mask up and wiped the back of a heavy welding glove across her forehead in an attempt to keep sweat from dripping into her eyes.  She shut off the torch and backed down the ladder carefully.  Finally on the concrete floor again, she turned to deposit the torch on the workbench and locked eyes with Korra.

The expression Asami saw made her grin.  "How long have you been watching me?"

Korra pulled her close and rested her arms around Asami's waist.  "Long enough.  You're sexy when you work."

Asami blushed furiously.  "Korra!  There's people everywhere!"

"It's not like they're not gonna figure it out eventually," Korra retorted, kissing the tip of Asami's nose.

Asami took off her gloves and tossed them onto the bench beside the torch.  "I'm sweaty and disgusting.  How can you stand to be this close to me?"

"Sweaty is sexy, too."

Asami rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"What?  The last time you were all sweaty..."

"Okay, stop."

"But..."

"We're in public."

"Fine."

Asami fought to regain her composure.  She adored Korra, but now that their relationship had really gotten serious, it was as if Korra had turned into a teenager, not caring about their public image.  It was adorable, frightening, and a huge turn-on all at once.  "I know you.  You came here to tell me something.  What is it?"

"Bolin, Opal, and Lin were able to rescue Suyin and the rest of their family," Korra said.  She was enjoying the feel of Asami's hands on her shoulders.  "They managed to bring Zhu Li back with them.  Turns out she only 'switched' to make a mess of Kuvira's plans.  All she was able to do was overhear the plans.  Kuvira will be here in about two weeks, maybe less."

Asami's mouth dropped open.  "Two weeks?  There's no way we'll have these suits done..."

"Don't," Korra stopped her.  She swiped a thumb across Asami's lips to silence her.  "Don't stress over it.  Finish what you can.  Even if you only get a handful done, it'll help.  This is my fight, and I'm not going to leave the whole responsibility on you."

At that, Asami pulled Korra's hand away and adopted a more forceful expression.  "What in the Kingdom would make you say that this is your fight?"

"This is my fault," Korra replied, her blue eyes pools of regret.  "I disappeared for three years.  If I had been here, Kuvira wouldn't have felt the need to do my job.  She wouldn't have turned into what she is."

"Don't you ever say that again," Asami ordered, stepping back, her hands planted firmly on Korra's shoulders.  She silenced Korra's attempt to object.  "No!  Kuvira became a dictator totally on her own.  She does not get to leave you with the responsibility for her actions, and you will not make it easy for her."

"I appreciate what you're trying to say, Asami..."

"I will not stand here and listen to you take responsibility for the decisions and actions of another person."

"It's not that simple."

Asami pulled away long enough to drop her mask on the workbench.  "Why does this have to be your fight?"

"Because I'm the Avatar.  I should have been here to keep everything in balance."

"And you don't think that the reason it was out of balance was Zaheer?"

Korra was speechless.

"I'm not going to lie and say that your disappearing act didn't cause problems.  It did.  I missed you.  There were a lot of things going on that needed the Avatar.  I also know that you weren't in a place where you could really be the Avatar.  You had to take care of yourself, and I would rather you have done that than kill yourself trying to fight when you couldn't.  I wish there had been another way, but if you hadn't left, I might have lost you forever."

Asami barely noticed that she had reached out to cup Korra's cheek until Korra was leaning into her touch.  She pulled Korra into a tight hug, willing her lover to stop blaming herself for Kuvira's brutality.

"And don't you dare apologize to me again.  You've done that.  You're here now.  The fight will be at our doorstep soon enough, and we'll figure it out as it comes."

"Actually...I had an idea, and I hoped Team Avatar could pull it off together."

 

*     *     *

 

"No, Korra.  That's an unnecessary risk.  The evacuation is on schedule and General Iroh is getting his army in place as we speak."

Korra, Asami, Bolin, and Mako faced Tenzin in Raiko's new base of operations on Air Temple Island.  "Look, I know that Iroh can go toe-to-toe with Kuvira's army, Tenzin...but that weapon..."

"It's too powerful," Bolin finished for her. 

"We can't afford to wait for it to get to our doorstep," Mako concluded.

Korra nodded at their words.  "We'll flank the enemy and disable the weapon.  If it works, it'll level the playing field."

Tenzin shook his head.  "But if you get caught..."

"It's worth the risk," Asami said, stopping him in his tracks.

President Raiko stepped into the circle and nodded pensively.  "I agree.  It may well be our only shot at stopping an all-out war."

"We'll head out tonight."  Korra spared one last look at Tenzin before Team Avatar turned and left the room.  They rested before leaving, hoping to conserve what energy they could.

 

*     *     *

 

After three days of travel, carefully skirting the rail lines and any areas where Kuvira's army would have been, Team Avatar caught a glimpse in the early-morning light of a massive shadow on the horizon.  At Bolin's audible gasp, both Mako and Asami raced to the front of Oogi's saddle, straining to see what had made him catch his breath.

"It's Kuvira," Asami choked as the air bison rounded the plateau and gave the group a wide look at the freshly-lit valley.  Entire legions of troop carriers, tanks, and mechas moved at an impressive clip.  A thundering shudder rippled through the area at measured intervals, but they assumed it was the huge army in front of them.

Korra shook her head.  "She's already crossed into United Republic territory.  She's a full week early."

"That doesn't make any sense," Mako thought aloud.  "There's no rail lines out here.  How are they transporting that spirit weapon?"

The thundering had grown louder.  As if in response, the impossibly massive head of a mecha at least the size of Future Industries Tower rounded the mountains behind the army.  The terrifying sight rendered Team Avatar speechless.

Asami was the first to find her voice.  "Spirits!"

After a few more moments of shocked silence, Mako whirled on Bolin.  "Did you know Kuvira was building that thing?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention it?"  Bolin snarked.  "OF COURSE I DIDN'T KNOW!"

The group went silent again as the giant mecha stopped and turned to face them.  The right arm raised with frightening speed, and a cannon flipped up from the side of the arm.  The end lit with an intense glow of bright spiritual power.

"I know what happens next," Bolin shivered.  "GO, KORRA!  GO!  GO!  GO!"

Korra shouted a warning and yanked the reins and Oogi took off in another direction.  He just barely managed to get out of the way before the beam ripped through the air next to them, the heat almost searing their skin.  Mako, Bolin, and Asami barely managed to hang on to the saddle as Oogi flipped and spun, trying to regain balance.  As soon as he did another beam was fired, tearing through the mountain above their heads.

"Guys," Bolin panted, "if I didn't know any better, I'd say Kuvira missed us on purpose."

"Why would she do that?"  Mako wondered aloud.

Korra turned a look of anger on her friends, though Asami knew her anger was directed elsewhere.  "She's being arrogant.  She knows we don't have any idea how to stop that monstrosity."

 

*     *     *

 

"Korra?"  Tenzin called as he ran across the meditation circle to meet the landing air bison.  "Korra!  Why are you back so soon?"

The airbending master sounded halfway to panicked already.  He knew perfectly well that it should have taken much longer for Team Avatar to return.  Korra dismounted her position on Oogi and met her mentor in the middle.

"Kuvira knew that Zhu Li had the intel," Korra replied.  "It's the only way she could have made it here so quickly."

Raiko stepped forward.  "What are you saying?"

Korra turned to the President with barely-restrained anger.  "Kuvira's army is just a few hours away.  They're right behind us.  Her spirit weapon?  It's a cannon, and it's attached to a giant mecha-suit.  It's got to be more than 25 stories tall!"

Raiko spun to face Lin.  "Raise General Iroh.  Tell him the attack is being launched today and we need to lock down the city!"

Lin took off.  Tenzin implored Pema to find Prince Wu and help him make sure the last remaining citizens were taken to safety.  Raiko turned to Asami.

"I know you just returned, but how are your flying mecha suits coming?"

Asami shook her head.  "I don't know yet, but that was going to be my next stop.  Those things will be the only hope against Kuvira's giant mecha.  I have no idea how, but..."

Su and the rest of the Beifong clan stepped up.  "We're coming with you."

As everyone started out for the ferry, Korra turned to Asami.  "I have to go to the front lines to help General Iroh."

Asami went pale as a ghost.  "Korra, there's nothing you can do at the front!"

"I have to.  If there's any chance that I might be able to work out something with Kuvira to avoid a fight, I have to try."

They stared at each other for a moment before crashing into each other's arms, Korra nearly knocking them both to the stone pavers. 

"Please be careful," Asami pleaded.  It was all she could do to let go of Korra and watch her take off on her glider, knowing that Kuvira was coming with a weapon that could decimate the city - starting with General Iroh's front line.

 

*     *     *

 

The Army of the Earth Empire amassed and took up a formation just outside the city, on the other side of the blockade set up by General Iroh.  The blockade would barely slow the regular mechas and pose no challenge to the giant mecha, but it was hastily erected anyway.  The air nomads took up positions on the rooftops overlooking the city, while Earthbenders formed a line behind Iroh's firebenders.  If Kuvira's army hadn't been large enough, when the giant mecha made its grand appearance (Kuvira always did like a dramatic entrance), rounding the mountains through the pass behind the gigantic machine was _the other half of the army_.

Korra stood beside Iroh, schooling her features despite being afraid of standing up against such impossible odds.

Radios at Asami's factory and Iroh's tent crackled to life as Raiko hailed Kuvira.

"Kuvira, this is President Raiko.  I order you to stand down."

"You are in no position to be giving orders!"  Kuvira spat.

"Stand down or we will attack!"

"I don't think you understand the power that I possess.  So let me make it clear."

The giant mecha's arm extended and the cannon swiveled upward to the ready position.  Within seconds and just three blasts of the spirit ray, Iroh's entire fleet of ships was destroyed.

Then, the cannon was turned on Iroh's position.

Iroh sprinted for his radio, steps behind him.  "Mister President, do I have your order to engage?"

Kuvira broke in.  "You have three seconds before I wipe out your army."

At the exact three-second mark, Kuvira spoke again.  "Time's up."

"Stop!  We surrender."  Raiko's voice carried over the radio.  "Republic City is yours."

"Good," came Kuvira's voice again.  "Turn your army and the Avatar over to me and give your coordinates to Bataar.  He'll present you with our terms."

Across the bay, Asami clamped a hand over her mouth and shut her eyes in the vain hope that this was all a bad dream.  _This can't be happening.  Not again.  Korra wouldn't turn herself over to Kuvira!_

In Iroh's camp, the General slammed his microphone down.  "Get back into the city.  You are not surrendering."

Korra squared her shoulders.  "I didn't intend to."

"And Korra?  Find a way to destroy that thing!"

 

*     *     *

 

The air nomads had carried most of the rescued sailors from Iroh's navy to the factory, the only place with enough space to immediately accommodate so many people.  They knew they couldn't stay there, but it was the closest shelter they had available.  Asami was trying to direct the influx when Korra walked through the door.

"Raiko surrendered," Korra announced.  "It's down to us."

Asami choked back the tears of relief that threatened to overwhelm her as she spoke, voice wavering.  "Zhu Li, when you were in Kuvira's camp, did you learn anything useful about that metal monster?"

Zhu Li looked back at the CEO apologetically.  "I had no idea they were even building it."

"I guess Bataar Junior is a better inventor than I thought," Varrick blurted.  "Don't you dare tell him I said that!"

"Varrick - that's it!"  Korra's face brightened.  "Bataar built it!  He'll know how to take it down!  Tenzin, Jinora, Bumi, Kai...I'll need you to help get in and out of his airship undetected!"

Meelo looked on sadly as the other four made for the door.  "But what about me?"

Korra took a knee to look at him on his level.  "Sorry, buddy.  This mission counts on everyone being as silent as possible.  Your farts are just too much of a wild card."

Meelo straightened up in indignance.  "I can be quiet!"  He hollered, loudly breaking wind in all of his excitement.

The group of airbenders all turned to the boy, eyebrows raised.  Meelo blushed.  "Okay...point taken."

 

*     *     *

 

Surprisingly, the heist went off without a hitch.  As they walked through the door with a bound, gagged, and struggling Bataar Jr., Asami asked how it went.

"I'm pretty sure this is the first mission that has ever gone according to plan," Korra replied, the surprise still etched into her face.  "I'm not sure if that's because we're getting better or Bataar's security was just that bad!"

Tenzin shot a look at Korra as he and Bumi lashed Kuvira's second to a chair.  Asami gave her a similar look.  "Maybe you can just be happy about it."

Bumi chose that moment to remove Bataar's gag.  "Once Kuvira finds out I'm missing, you're all done for!"

Korra stepped front-and-center to look him in the face.  "That's why, before she finds out, you're going to tell us how to stop that giant mecha."

"Really?"  Bataar sneered.  "And just what are you going to do?"

Everyone took a step back as Korra entered the Avatar state, her chi coiling angrily around her.  She effortlessly picked Bataar up by his bindings, chair and all.  They all fully expected him to start singing.

Instead, Bataar never lost his smirk.  "You won't hurt me.  I know an empty threat when I see one."

He was right and Korra knew it.  There was no way she was going to torture anyone, least of all with his entire family watching.  No potential loss of life was worth it.  She came out of the Avatar state and angrily dropped him to the floor as he laughed at her.  "Was this your best idea, Avatar?  You've lost.  You just haven't accepted it yet."

Su stepped forward and asked for a moment alone with her son.  Everyone backed away, but a few moments later his voice carried enough for everyone to hear.

"It doesn't have to cost any lives if you would all just SURRENDER!"  Bataar Jr yelled.  "All that Kuvira and I want is a united Earth Empire!"

The next words were unintelligible, but as Korra stepped forward, she heard Bataar's last words - a declaration.  "Kuvira is my family now."

_We're going about this all wrong._   Korra saw the tears streaking down Su's face and her anger boiled to the surface as she stood before Bataar again.  "You're right.  I'm not going to hurt you.  Not physically, anyway.  But I can hurt you.  I will take away the one thing you care about most."

Bataar's expression softened as the idea dawned on him.  "What do you mean?"

Korra leaned in closely.  "Kuvira might win.  She may chase us out of the city.  You will not be around to enjoy the victory - because wherever I run, I will drag you with me.  I will make it my life's mission to make sure you never see your lover again."  Korra stood and glared down at him.  "Ask yourself whether it's worth it to take the city."

"You wouldn't!"  Bataar spat.

"I WILL," Korra spat back.  "Unless you convince Kuvira to back off.  You'll have the Earth Empire.  Just leave the United Republic alone."

 

*     *     *

 

Korra took the radiophone back and switched it off.  Kuvira had promised not to sacrifice Republic City; they were prepared to let Bataar Jr. go based on that promise.  Tenzin was helping Korra release him from his bindings when Mako noticed something was very, very wrong.

"Spirits," he muttered.  "Guys...she must have our location!  The cannon is aiming right at us!"

"She wouldn't!"  Bataar yelled.  As the words rolled off of his tongue, the harsh glow began to shimmer, evidence that the weapon was about to fire.

"Everyone out!"  Korra called.  "NOW!"

Asami could only focus on Korra, and Korra was focused on everyone.  She stood and waited for every single person in the room to pass her before she ran, and found Asami waiting for her.  Asami grabbed her hand as the whole world around them exploded, then went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In one week, the first chapter of the Firefighter AU will be up. Stay tuned!


	11. The Last Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter just got way too long. I didn't want to leave too much out. Not to mention all the stuff I wanted to add.
> 
> I don't like ending on an odd number, but...here you go!

As the last of the remaining people managed to stumble out of the rubble of the factory, Bolin strained to hold up the wall. He watched closely; knowing that Korra wouldn't leave until everyone was safe, as soon as he saw her streak past, Asami latched to her at the arm, and Korra nodded, he dropped the wall he'd been holding up and ran.

Tenzin, meanwhile, stared out at the giant mecha.  It had waded into the bay as if it were a splash pool.  The regular mechas marched in time across the bridge.

As he landed at their feet, Tenzin spoke.  "Kuvira is headed our way with a platoon of mechas."

Bolin was the first to speak.  "This is my hometown, and I hate to be the one to say it, but...there's no use risking our lives to try to take that thing.  Let her have the city for now!"

Mako shook his head staunchly.  "What about the people who refused to evacuate?  We all know they're there.  If Kuvira finds out that Wu is helping them, she might take aim at him and end up killing everyone."

Korra looked back at Su as she cradled Bataar Jr, her son, in her arms.  She was struck by how she would feel if she faced similar circumstances with her own child.  She stole a glance at Asami and found a similar reaction in her eyes.  "I couldn't stop Kuvira from taking Zaofu, but I am not letting her conquer Republic City.  The world isn't safe as long as she has that cannon."

"I agree!"

The new voice, not with them previously, made everyone stop and spin to face it.  Lin Beifong stood atop the rubble, facing everyone with a look of determination. 

"We tale down that monster today!"

"Lin!"  Korra called, relieved yet again.  "I'm glad to see you made it out alive!"

"You benders are gonna have to fight this battle on your own," Varrick announced, hands planted on his hips.  "With the factory destroyed, we have no hummingbird suits to use!"

"Wait," Asami called.  "I still have the prototypes at my office!  If we can get those off the ground, we can at least offer some air support!"

Korra's face brightened once again as she turned to those behind her.  "Su!  Take Bataar and the rest of the wounded back to Asami's office.  Asami, get those suits working.  The rest of us will have to try to slow Kuvira down."

Yet again, activity began to stir as everyone knew their roles and began to move to act.  The walking wounded tried their best to help those who couldn't ambulate.  Others tried to help those who couldn't walk further into the city, where they could find temporary safety in Future Industries Tower. 

Asami, for her part, stopped Korra again.  "This never stops, does it?"

Korra gently kissed her hand.  "No.  At least not now."

"Promise me that you'll be careful."

Korra stared at her intently and brushed an errant lock of hair out of her eyes.  "I can't promise that I'll be safe.  All I can promise is that I'll try.  I can't let her hurt people, Asami.  Right now that's all she seems to be interested in doing."

Asami leaned in for a quick kiss, making sure to look around before she did so.  "I know.  Just promise that you'll try."

Korra flashed a quick look of promise, nodded, then turned and extended her glider and faded into the afternoon air.  _I wish I could promise you_ , she thought.  _I wish I could swear that I'd be back, but I can't.  I hope you know how much I love you_.

 

*     *     *

 

Korra watched from a nearby rooftop as the air nomads carried out Meelo's plan.  It had seemed childish at first, but as Korra watched, she realized that its simplicity was a huge help; the air nomads threw balloons filled with paint at the windows surrounding the head of the giant mecha, obstructing the view of whoever was at the controls.  Korra suspected that it was Kuvira, but there was no way to know for certain.  The air nomads kept up their bombardment, refusing to let up.  The giant mecha lost its bearings and began swatting without clear aim.

At Tenzin's call, Lin swooped in and landed squarely above the ankle joint of the giant mecha.  She attempted to stop the monster with her metalbending to no avail.  "Even the joints are made of platinum!  We can't metalbend any of it!"

Bolin flew out of his hiding place and immediately went into his lavabending forms.  He opened a pool of lava under the left foot, intending to do so to both feet; as he worked on one foot, Wing and Wei Beifong used their metalbending skills to wrap spools of nearly impenetrable cable around the knee joints of the giant mecha.  By the time they were done, all of the air nomads had taken up positions on the rooftops surrounding the giant mecha - with Korra at front and center.

"HIT IT NOW!"

Bolin's call was all it took.  Korra began to wind up her stance, working her airbending skills into a fury.  At her action, the rest of the air nomads followed suit.  They hit the front of the giant mecha with a blast of air, hoping to topple it backwards.  It took one step backward and found itself trapped.

Kuvira, in the pilot's platform, had other plans.  She called up the spirit ray cannon and fired indiscriminately.  It cut a swath over the heads of Korra and all of the airbenders, eventually cutting the tops off of several buildings after knocking everyone to their backsides.

Korra was both undeterred and angry.  She was knocked off her feet for a moment, but refused to stay down.  She sprang back to her stance and kept up her assault.  The giant mecha's operator was clearly frustrated; the mecha nearly toppled, regained balance, and armed the cannon.  The next thing Korra knew she was tumbling to the streets below, trying to use all of her bending abilities to keep herself from serious injury, surfing the walls of nearby buildings to slow her fall.  Once she reached the ground she watched in horror as the air nomads tried to pick themselves up.  Bolin called for Opal even as he knelt next to her, terrified that she was badly hurt.  Lin swung to his side to make sure her niece was alright.  Another glance around told her that her plan was doomed to failure.  Other air nomads began to move, trying to make sure that their injuries weren't too severe, looking to see if they could rejoin the fight.

Korra picked up the nearest airbender and issued the order she'd hoped wouldn't be necessary.  "Retreat!  Take the wounded back to Asami's office!"  Lin and Bolin both promised to join her there and took off to get away from the giant mecha, which had turned to face them again.  It fired at their feet as they ran. 

 

*     *     *

 

Back at Future Industries Tower, Asami sat at the controls in one of the hummingbird suits in the mini-factory above her office.  Varrick was tightening the final lugs on a joint to make sure it was ready.  "Alright," he called, "let's fire it up!"

Asami closed the pilot's hood and worked the controls to no avail.  It took off, but it wouldn't fly properly.  "I can't stabilize it!  I thought you fixed the hydraulics!"

From his perch on the raised workbench, Varrick yelled, "I did!  Twist harder!"

It was no use.  The hummingbird suit flew a few feet to a nearby wall and crashed.  Asami crawled from the wreck with the help of Zhu Li, ready to give Varrick a piece of her mind.

She was cut off by one of the air nomads.  "I hope you have something that can take down a mecha-suit, because Kuvira's headed this way!"

Varrick let a wicked grin light up his face.  "I have something that can take out a platoon of mecha-suits...and it might just take down that giant.  Zhu Li, come with me!"

Zhu Li hurried out of the office to follow him, unsure of what his plan was.

 

*     *     *

 

Moments after Varrick dragged Zhu Li out of the office, Asami stared, wide-eyed, as Lin walked in with a familiar figure in tow.

Her father.

"I figured we needed all the geniuses we can find right now," Lin said.  "If the prison is still standing after this is over, we can throw him back in."

Hiroshi Sato walked in and locked eyes with Asami before speaking.  "I know what you must think of me, and I wouldn't blame you.  Especially you, Avatar."

Korra looked on in silence.  Asami was shocked, and Korra remained at her side, trying to decide what to do.

Hiroshi continued.  "I love Republic City.  I would do anything to save her."

Korra finally found her voice.  "You think you can figure out how to defeat this thing?"

Hiroshi regarded the Avatar calmly.  "You must think - and act - like an infection: break the skin and attack the vital organs.  Disconnect the heart and the brain, and this beast cannot survive."

Korra approached him cautiously.  "How are we supposed to get inside?"

"Future Industries has saws for cutting platinum," Hiroshi replied calmly.  His mannerisms reminded Korra sharply of Asami - particularly the way he remained calm and spoke freely.  "If we had saws on the hummingbird suits..."

"But the saws are way too big!"  Asami replied.  "We'd never get the suits off the ground!"

Hiroshi thought as his daughter spoke.  "I think I can add an electrical element to the welding torch on your suit and convert it into a plasma saw.  Then, we'd just have to land on the giant and cut open a hole big enough for the Avatar to get in."

Asami, without thinking, replied, "like a metal mosquito!"

Varrick ruined the moment.  "You know what happens to mosquitoes that land on me?  I squash 'em!"

Before Asami could respond, Korra did.  "We'll have to attack in a swarm to try to keep everyone safe in the hummingbird suits.  You're our only hope!"

 

*     *     *

 

Some hours later, Korra stood her ground with Mako, Bolin, Suyin, Wing, and Wei as the giant mecha rounded a corner.  She had placed her trust not only in Asami, but in her father; Varrick and Zhu Li had manned the other hummingbird suit.  Asami watched, frightened, as Korra made herself the bait to draw off the giant mecha while the only two hummingbird suits that worked tried to find a place to cut into the skin of the mecha.  Korra drew herself into a vortex of wind, drawing the attention of the mecha's pilot while Asami and Hiroshi - along with Varrick and Zhu Li - tried to cut open sections of the platinum skin to deposit the rest of the team in so Kuvira could be beaten.

Thankfully, Korra wasn't merely an airbender.  She could bend all four elements, not to mention metal (thanks to Wing and Wei).  Korra led a chase through Republic City, drawing the attention of the giant mecha while the Varrick/Zhu Li and Hiroshi/Asami teams tried to make short work of it.  To Korra's surprise, the air nomads rejoined the fight - even those she thought to be too badly injured to help.  The back-and-forth continued as Korra made it her mission to draw the attention of the pilot to make sure that she could gain entrance to the giant suit.  She still didn't know that Kuvira was the pilot, although she hoped it wasn't.

Earthbenders and metalbenders - to include Bolin, Su, and Lin - worked to keep the giant mecha occupied while the air nomads got to safety.  They toppled a building on the mecha to keep its attention while Meelo rescued Tenzin and Ikki rescued Jinora.  The giant mecha stepped over them like they were forgotten. 

The back-and-forth continued until finally, Korra looked back to spot two hummingbird suits floating on the horizon.  She directed everyone to continue providing a distraction even as she watched the spirit ray cannon fire at the suits.  Korra hoped against all hope that Asami would be safe.  She felt a pang of guilt at the fact that she didn't care about Varrick, Zhu Li, or Hiroshi; the guilt wracked her through as she continued her distraction against the giant, even as she hoped that Asami wouldn't be harmed, she hoped that her heart wouldn't be broken by anything that happened.

Korra watched as one of the suits landed on the mecha's back and began cutting a hole through the skin.  It didn't last long - the right arm flew back and smacked the spot where the suit had been, only for the suit to fly away.  The second suit flew in for a landing on the mecha's leg, and Korra wished more than anything that she had the ability to know who was where.

Korra looked back and saw the bay and had an idea.  She raced for the bridge, hoping yet again that her native element - water - would be her salvation.  She watched the second hummingbird suit land as she made it to the bridge and called up a massive stream of water from both sides and sent it racing for the mecha.  Even as she saw one hummingbird suit eject two passengers, she hoped that they were Asami and Hiroshi.  She froze the streams of water that she'd sent gushing toward the mecha as the second hummingbird landed squarely on the leg and began to cut.

Asami knew their time was limited and let her father know.  "We need to get out of here!"

"Almost there," Hiroshi called back.

Asami watched the saw cut the skin and looked up to see the ice around the mecha's cannon arm cracking.  "We have to go!  We don't have time!"

"Almost there...almost there..." Hiroshi muttered.

Finally the cannon broke free from the ice.  "DAD!  NOW!"

"Goodbye, Asami," his voice came over the link calmly.  "I love you."

Asami felt the propulsion system kick in.  She watched as, seemingly in slow motion, she was ejected from the hummingbird suit.  She saw the massive hand of the mecha's arm came smashing down on top of the suit, her father still inside, his body crushed along with the suit as the hand came crashing down on the spot where she had just been.  Her father had control over the switch that would have ejected them both.  Her father would have been able to eject both of them, yet he chose to set her free and sacrifice himself.  She watched, terrified, as Korra, Bolin, Mako, Su, and Lin - along with several others - made haste for the hole cut by Hiroshi.  She was able to watch as Korra lifted a sheet of ice to stop the second swat from landing, but she lost her view as Korra disappeared into the hole.  She had no idea if Korra made it inside safely.

 

*     *     *

 

Korra sent Su and Lin to the arm to disarm the cannon.  She sent Mako and Bolin to the engine to cut the power to the suit.  She headed, alone, to the control room; by now she was certain that Kuvira was piloting the giant mecha, and she knew she was the only one able to stop her for good.

After some climbing, Korra burst through the hatch to the piloting room, tossing brands of fire as she went.  She was not interested in making nice with Kuvira at this point; all she wanted was for the violence to stop, and if that meant that she had to become violent to stop it, she was willing to engage for now.  Kuvira was cruel.  She metalbent Korra to the ceiling of the piloting room and dragged her across it as roughly as she could, dropping her unceremoniously on the floor, hoping the Avatar was out for the count.

She hoped for too much.  Korra sprang to her feet, prepared for anything, and Kuvira did not disappoint.  She bent as many broken metal pieces at Korra as she could, hoping that Korra would be unable to fight back.  She could feel a fight going on below decks, but she couldn't afford to lose her focus.  She kept up her assault, throwing a chunk of metal even as Korra threw a blast of air.  They threw each other backwards, crashing into opposite ends of the piloting platform from each other.

Even as she felt the giant mecha crashing to the Earth, Kuvira tried to maintain control.  After the collision with the street ended, Korra finally spoke.  "Kuvira...it's over.  You're going to call off your army and surrender to President Raiko."

Kuvira refused to accept failure.  She sprang forward, tossing a chunk of metal as she went, sending Korra flying away from her.  Kuvira knew she was wounded but there was no way she was going to give in now.  She sprinted away to the spirit wilds, hoping that her bending abilities would save her.  She drove forward, listening to Korra call after her to give up, stopping suddenly when she saw the cannon she had discarded during the fight positioned perfectly to stop the Avatar.  She clambered atop it, planning fully to stop Korra in her tracks.

Korra broke through the spirit vines only to be met by the sight of the spirit cannon aimed directly at her, with Kuvira straddled atop the manual controls.

"NOW it's over!"

Korra leapt to her left, trying desperately to get out of the way.  She barely managed to move in time as the cannon came to life and the spirit ray fired where she'd been standing.

Kuvira thought she had control.  She thought she knew what she was doing.  When she saw the spirit vines holding the cannon light up, she realized that she had lost control, but for a brief moment she refused to give up hope.  She rode the cannon as it wildly swung side to side, cutting down trees and buildings alike, hoping that it would do what she intended even as her subconscious told her that she was headed for disaster.

"SHUT IT DOWN!"  Korra screamed.  Kuvira tried, but the switch she had activated broke free and the cannon kept firing.  She was thrown free of the cannon and tumbled away; she looked up only to see her own creation bearing down on her.  Before she knew what was going on, Korra sprang ahead of her, lapsing into the Avatar state and splitting the beam in two to protect them.  Before she knew it, Kuvira's whole world went dark.

 

*     *     *

 

Asami saw the giant mecha fall.  She knew Korra was inside.  She had no idea if Korra knew she had survived, but that was irrelevant at this point; all she knew was that she needed to get to Korra as quickly as possible.  As she ran for the spot where the mecha had fallen, she saw a beam of spirit energy cut through the new twilight, and she prayed to all the spirits that could possibly hear her that Korra was nowhere hear that mess.  She sprinted forward, trying to reach the area before the worst happened.  She stopped, however, at the beginning of a massive explosion.  She saw the mushroom cloud begin to form, and she knew Korra was there; something told her that if she didn't take cover, she would be of no help at all to Korra.  She ducked into a side street just in time to take cover from the shockwave and prayed all over again that Korra was safe.

Asami waited for the shockwave to pass before ducking outside to see if it was safe.  Even as she did so, a group of mechas ran past her, headed for the same area Asami knew Korra had last been.  As the mechas passed, she noticed Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Mako, and Bolin rushing past her position.  She peeled out and ran along with them, overtaking them quickly, and nearly tripping over a spread of new spirit vines.

As Asami calmed herself and looked up, she noticed not only a whole new section of the city was gone, but the glow of a new spirit portal sprang forth in its place.  She looked around in a panic, hoping to spot Korra somewhere in the new mess.  Before she could call her lover's name, she heard Tenzin do it.  Soon after he did, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo followed suit.  "Korra!" she screamed, hoping against hope that the Avatar would come crawling out of the new spirit vines to answer her.

What remained of the air nomads and Team Avatar crawled through the wreckage of the giant mecha to no avail.  Jinora poked her head out from the piloting platform and shook her head, letting the entire group know that Korra was nowhere to be found.  The pilots of the smaller mechas split up and called for Kuvira, hoping to find her, but Asami knew that something wasn't right.  Neither of them were in the new hole cut into the city, and she had no way to know how to find them.

Even as she stood looking around, her whole world collapsing around her as she realized that her lover was gone, Asami suddenly noticed the appearance of the spirits.  They shimmered into existence all around the new portal, staring at the humans and mechas in the hole as if they didn't belong.  Tenzin smiled as he pointed out the reappearance of the spirits.

Then, as Asami was about to give up hope, the portal itself threw out sparks and glows.  Korra emerged from it with Kuvira balanced precariously on her shoulder, determined to keep the dictator safe, no matter what.

Bolin and Mako ran forward, ecstatic at Korra's arrival.  As they did so, Asami watched in fear as the platoon of mechas surrounded them and aimed their weapons at Korra.

"Stand down," one pilot commanded, "or we will fire on you!"

Out of nowhere, Kuvira stood and addressed her troops.  "This battle is over.  I owe the Avatar my life.  I will accept whatever punishment the world sees fit."

Asami approached Korra from behind.  She wanted more than anything to pull her in for a kiss, but too many others surrounded her.  Meelo, Ikki, and Jinora all piled on for hugs, and Bolin joined them.  Everyone seemed happy that Korra was safe.  As they climbed out of the crater left by the spirit cannon, Asami watched as the air nomad kids clung to Korra with all their might.  She wondered whether it would be possible to have children.  She filed the thought away almost as soon as it entered her consciousness.  Korra was good with kids, but neither of them were ready for their own, and Asami knew it.  Tears sprang from her eyes even as she watched Korra wrap her arms around the kids and help them climb back up to street level. 

As soon as they reached the street, Korra turned to face Asami.  The kids didn't want to let go, but as soon as they realized who she was looking for, they let her go and watched happily as the pair fell into a happy embrace again.  They'd known for a while that Korra and Asami were in love, and while they all wanted to poke fun at them, something told all three that the kiss they were about to witness was both overdue and important.

Asami pulled Korra close and kissed her deeply.  Korra returned the gesture with all the affection she could muster, even though Asami knew she was exhausted and badly needed rest.  When they finally broke for air, neither spoke.  They both knew that the current crisis was over.  They knew that despite the odds, they'd won.  They knew that it wouldn't be the last crisis they'd face, not by a longshot - but they had each other, and as they plastered their foreheads together, they enjoyed the company of one another as if right now were the most important moment in their lives.

For the moment, it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best I could have done, but I felt bad that it took me so long to post another chapter. As promised, the first chapter of the Firefighter AU will be posted next week. In the meantime, you can check out my revamped YouTube channel (look up Mel Maguire - you'll know it's me when you see it), and all feedback is welcome.


End file.
